Miraculous in London
by maddycullen23
Summary: When Felicity moves back to London, she thinks that her days of being a superhero are behind her but when a new villain shows up demanding her Miraculous she finds herself back in costume saving London with the help of her new partner Tawny Owl. Can she keep her identity a secret or will it all come falling down? (Note: This is the sequel to The Wolf Miraculous)
1. Chapter 1: London Calling

**Note: A few months ago, after I started The Wolf Miraculous, I read somewhere on Twitter about there being other Miraculous in the world. Then I came up with this idea about a Miraculous style universe that takes place in London. Here's what I came up with. **

**It takes place in 2016, a few weeks after the events of Sketcher so I would recommend reading The Wolf Miraculous first. **

**The main character Felicity is 15 now.**

* * *

**"In life, everything happens for a reason"**

Felicity looked at what she had put on the notepad next to some doodles of love hearts and flowers. She sat in the window seat of the plane on an early morning flight to London City Airport.

"Felicity is everything ok. You've been very quiet?" Her Mum asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about some things," Felicity said as she turned to look out of the window. The crystal clear blue sky made her feel relaxed.

Felicity would miss Paris. In the short year that she had lived there, the city of love almost felt like home. She would also miss transforming into her alter ego, Wolfette with the help of her Kwami Rikki.

In Paris, she worked alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug later turned out to be one of Felicity's classmates, Marinette and with the Ladybug Kwami (Tikki), Felicity found answers about the Wolf Miraculous and that there may be other lost Miraculous but most of what she found out suggested that they would be somewhere in London. Felicity wondered if any of them had been found but from the news reports she read on her phone, there were no reports of Miraculous users in London.

Soon it was time for the plane to land. The city of London came into view, Felicity could see the River Themes, The London Eye, The O2 and The Shard. These were some of Felicity's favourite landmarks.

Felicity got up and took her bag from under her seat, making sure that she put the things she had out on the plane in the bag. She made sure that her Kwami was in her pocket and then followed her Mum and Dad into the airport terminal. The airport itself wasn't very big, it only had one terminal building.

"How long now?" Teddy asked. "I'm really bored"

"Not long" Felicity replied. She could tell that her younger brother was getting bored of waiting for their bags to come.

"That's it. We can go now" Felicity's Dad told them as he came over with a trolley that had four suitcases on it.

Felicity's Dad ordered a Taxi to pick them up from the airport. The taxi would take them to their Aunt and Uncle's house, where they would live for time being. Felicity's Aunt and Uncle owned a bed and breakfast which closed down a few months ago when her Aunties cancer started to drain most of her energy. They also had two children Jackie and Felix.

"Here we are," Felicity's Dad said as the taxi pulled up outside the familiar bed and breakfast. The outside walls are painted in brilliant white and the window ledges are made from brown wood.

The door of the house opened a man in his early 40s appeared. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt. This is Felicity's, Uncle James.

"Hello, Nathan, Kate, Felicity and Teddy. It's nice to see you again" James said.

"Hi, James. How's Rose?" Felicity's mum asked.

"She's very sleepy, the doctor wants to try another treatment to try and give her a bit longer," James said. Felicity's Aunt Rose was sadly diagnosed with a form of Brain Cancer two years ago when Felicity was 12 years old. They had tired surgery and chemotherapy and that started to show improvement but six weeks ago, the family found out that cancer had spread and was now terminal. The doctors at the hospital gave her a rough survival time of 6 months.

Felicity was upset, her Aunt had always been there for her and she couldn't images what life would be like without her. That's why Felicity wanted to make the time they had left together memorable for all of them.

"I feel so bad that we left for Paris and now this has happened. I'm a terrible sister" Felicity's Mum said.

"Kate, you had no idea that this was going to happen when you left for Paris. Rose understands, why don't you go inside and see her" James said. "Felicity, Teddy come inside as well. Your father and I can take care of the suitcases"

"Are you sure?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Jackie and Felix are looking forward to seeing you"

Felicity smiled as she entered the house. The hallway was long and had pictures of some of the most famous sights in London around the walls, including a picture taken during the 2012 Olympic games. At the end of the hallway, a spiral staircase took you up to the first floor where her Aunt and Uncle bedroom was. The hallway leads to another flight of stairs where four guest rooms and two bathrooms, there was also a lounge which used to be used as a dining room for the guests.

"Felicity, Teddy, you're here," A young girl said. This was Jackie, one of Felicity's cousins. Jackie had short blonde hair that was styled in a bob, grey eyes and she wears glasses.

"Hello, Jackie," Felicity said as the seven-year-old girl gave her a big hug. "You've changed your hair. It used to be really long"

"Mummy took me to get it cut," Jackie told Felicity

"Wheres Felix?" Teddy asked.

"I'm here," Felix said. Felix had mousy brown hair and light brown eyes. "Come and see my new cars and then we can go to the park.

"Jackie, Felix, I know that you are excited to see you cousins but maybe let them put their bags down first," Uncle James said. "We can go to the park another day. Felicity and Teddy have been up all morning and they probably want some time to relax"

"It's ok. How about we put our bags in our rooms and then you can tell us what you've been up to" Felicity said.

As soon as Felicity was certain that she was alone in her new room, she let Rikki out of her pocket. Felicity looked around the room. It had white walls, a dressing table with a mirror, a wardrobe with some pull out draws and a small bedside table with a lamp. It had a cosy feel to it.

"Your cousin seems very lively," Rikki commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think she would hug me like that," Felicity said. "Jackie is just excited. She hasn't really been allowed to have friends over since her Mum's cancer got worse"

"Felicity, are you coming?" Jackie asked. "I have so much to tell you"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Felicity replied as she looked at her Kwami.

"There's a TV in here if you want to watch something. The Remote is the same as the one in Pairs. Just keep it on a low volume. I don't want my Aunt and Uncle thinking that the place is haunted"

"Felicity's I'm over 4000 years old. I've done this lots of times over the years. Your parents didn't suspect a thing back in Paris" Rikki said.

"Ok," Felicity said.

"Felicity, are you done yet?" Jackie said from outside the door.

"Yeah, I will be out in a minute" Felicity replied.

Later on, Felicity, Teddy, Jackie and Felix sat in front of the TV. CBBC was on in the background. Felicity's Uncle and Dad sat with them. Her Mum and Aunt Rose were in the other room.

"I meet Superheros," Teddy said.

"That must have been quite a dream, Teddy" Uncle James said. "You've got a very creative mind"

"It's true," Teddy said.

"Actually James, Teddy is telling the truth. Paris has three superheroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette but Wolfette hasn't been seen for a while"

Only Felicity and Teddy knew the real reason why and that was because Wolfette sat in the exact same room as them, in her civilian form. Felicity had to remind him that he couldn't tell anyone her secret.

"Show him the picture," Teddy said.

Felicity's dad took his phone out of his pocket and showed Uncle James the picture that one of Felicity's friends Alya had taken of the three heroes.

"They look like children," Uncle Jame said.

"They may be children but they do a really good job of protecting the city from Hawkmoth," Felicity said.

"Hawkmoth, who's Hawkmoth?" Felix asked.

"Hawkmoth is the person whos responsible for the Akumatized villains and every time Hawkmoth asks them for Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous" Felicity's dad said.

Felicity was going to answer the question but she didn't want to say anything that would give herself away or make her dad question how she knew so much more than most people. "It's not a nice experience"

"Was you Akumatized?" Uncle James asked.

"I don't remember much about it but when I came back to my senses, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette told me" Felicity's dad replied

"Wow, I wonder what our city would be like if we had superheroes," Jackie said as Felicity's Mum and Aunt Rose entered the room. Aunt Rose was in her late 40s, she had pale blue eyes and used to have blonde hair but it feel out as a side effect of the chemotherapy.

"Superheros in Paris. Sounds interesting" Aunt Rose said. "I wonder why they never said anything about it on the BBC News Channel"

"I'm not sure. I think they only talk about Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette in Paris" Felicity said. "One of my old school friends made a blog dedicated to them. It's called the Ladyblog"

"That sounds really interesting. You will have to show me the link for it but right now dinner is ready. We made chicken and chips" Aunt Rose said.

After Dinner, Felicity went back to her room. Teddy and Felix followed. Rikki hid in Felicity's bag when he heard them. If had just been the two siblings then it wouldn't have mattered but Felix followed them and he wasn't allowed to know Felicity's secret.

"Felicity, can I have my book, please. I want to show Felix" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said as he gave him the activity book. Felicity felt Teddy place something in her hands It was a small packet of chocolate buttons.

"There for Rikki" Teddy whispered "I took them from the table, can you read my book please"

"That's very sweet of you," Felicity said. "Maybe you could ask Uncle James to read it to you"

"Ok, Felicity" Teddy said "Come on Felix"

Teddy and Felix left Felicity's room and Rikki came out of his hiding place, almost scaring Felicity when he landed on her shoulder.

"Please don't do that again," Felicity asked.

"Do what?" Rikki asked. "I thought you were used to having a Kwami"

"Appear out of nowhere" Felicity replied. "You just startled me that's all"

"Sorry," Rikki said. "Have you decided what you're going to do about the research you wanted to look into."

"Not really. I think I'm going to leave it for a little while. School starts in a few weeks and I have a lot of catching up to do, I'm going to be in Year 11, which is the last year of secondary education so I have to take important exams at the end of the year. Mia said that she would help me catch up." Felicity said.

"I take it that Mia is the girl that you talked about in Paris," Rikki asked. "What school are you going to?"

"The same school as Mia, I first meet Mia when we were both 11 years old. My parents managed to get me a place. It's called Maple Park School. It specialises in things like Music, Dance and Theatre but it also has a good ICT course which I'm going to be studying."

"That's good," Rikki told her.

"At least I won't have to juggle my normal life with my superhero life here," Felicity said but what she didn't know is that everything's going to change.

* * *

Note:

I started this story a few months ago but I realised that some of the content in the last few chapters doesn't flow and has a lot of plot holes. I wanted to start again and make some changes to the story.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2: School

_In a dark room located somewhere in the city of London, a man in his early 40's had a silver firefly shaped brooch in his hand. In front of him, a small light brown creature with a large head, small body, translucent wings on it's back and it had a slight glow to it in the dark._

_"Miraculous are magical jewels that with the help of their Kwami allow the user to transform into an animal-themed superhero. Mine is the firefly miraculous which has the power of imagination."_

_"I take it there are more of these Miraculous around?" The man asked._

_"Yes, but they haven't been seen in a very long time. No one knows where they are" _

_"I found you tho, Tess," The man said, "What powers does your miraculous offer?"_

_"The firefly miraculous represents imagination and gives the user the ability to bring things that people imagine to life using the fireflies that appear when you transform. You can sense the person's thoughts at a distance as well."_

_"And when it comes to finding superheroes and gaining the knowledge of the universe what's better than using people who imagine things that have the potential to cause trouble," The man said._

_"Sir, the miraculous are not supposed to be used for evil purposes. Also, the Wolf and the owl haven't been seen or heard of for over 100 years." Tess said. "Please don't do this"_

_"I found _your_ Miraculous, which means you are now under my control Tess. You will obey me" The man said._

_"Yes Sir," Tess said. The Kwami had no choice but to obey._

_"Tess, glow on," The man said as the Kwami got sucked into the Miraculous._

_"I shall be known as Firefly," The man said. Firefly had a mostly brown coloured suit and a dinner jacket. On the back of the jacket two pieces of fabric resembled wings. His mask covered most of his face. His weapon was a wand._

* * *

_Firefly stepped back into the darkness. _

An elderly man in his 80s slept peacefully in his bedroom. The man was known as Mr Lu and he's a well-known seller of herbal tea, most of the people that came into the shop have been for many years. Mr Lu inherited the business from his grandfather. As the sun started to climb over the horizon, Mr Lu felt something tap him on the shoulder.

"Jin, wake up"

"Josh is that you?" Mr Lu asked "Is it opening time already"

"Josh isn't here yet."

"Oh, Flynn it's you," Mr Lu said after he put his glasses on.

Flynn landed on Jin's hand. The Kwami resembled a robin and had a mostly brown body with a bright red middle.

"It's time sir. We need to find a holder for the Owl Miraculous" Flynn said. "The firefly has awakened."

"But granddad said it has been lost for five hundred years," Jin said.

" It thought it had been lost as well. He said that about the Wolf but we have both seen Rikki and his chosen from a distance," Flynn said. "The Wolf can't fight this on her own. He or she is going to need some help"

"Your right Flynn," Jin said. "We are going to need some help. I can't fight this battle alone anymore"

* * *

The summer holidays flew by and now it was the beginning of September. It was time for Felicity's first day at Maple Park School.

Felicity felt a little bit nervous but it was nowhere near as bad as she felt in Paris. Over the past few weeks, Felicity spent time with Mia and got to know some of the people that would be in her class. Most of the people in the class seemed nice, there was a couple of teenagers who reminded Felicity of Chloe and Sabrina but she knew that every school had students like that.

Felicity's alarm clock went off at half seven and the fifteen-year-old girl got out of bed.

"It's so early," A sleepy voice said. Felicity looked at her Kwami

"You can stay here all day if you want to. There's no supervillain in London and I will be at school all day," Felicity said.

"That sounds ok," Rikki said.

"Felicity, breakfast is ready" Her Mum called.

Felicity went downstairs. The kitchen was crowded, four spaces were set up at the table. Felicity's cousins Jackie and Felix are already dressed in their school uniforms. Jackie wore a blue gingham dress, a blue cardigan, white ankle socks with little blue bows on them and a pair of plain black school shoes. Felix wore a pair of grey shorts, a white polo top, blue jumper, grey socks and a pair of black school shoes.

"You can't wear that to school, I left your new school uniform on a hanger in your cupboard," Felicity's Mum said as she noticed that Felicity had a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white top with a pink love heart in the middle on.

"Great. I forgot how much I hate wearing school uniform" Felicity sighed as she took a piece of toast from the plate on the table.

Wearing a school uniform was going to take some time to get used to again. Another hard part of Felicity returning to London was that she was going to be in Year 11, which meant she would have a lot of catching up to do if she wanted to do well in GCSEs.

Felicity entered her room and took out her new school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a navy blue pleated skirt, white long sleeve shirt, navy blue cardigan and a navy blue blazer with the school logo on the front pocket. She also wore a pair of white knee-length socks and black pumps. Her school bag was a pink Superdry rucksack.

"What happened to the jeans and top," Rikki asked as he noticed that his holder had changed clothes.

"I'm not allowed to wear my own clothes. I have to wear a school uniform. Everyone that goes to my new school wears it" Felicity said as she grabbed her rucksack, said goodbye to her Kwami and left the room.

* * *

Maple Park Secondary School

Felicity arrived at Maple Park School. The school was much bigger than College Francoise Dupont.

Felicity walked through a set of large wooden doors and found herself standing in a hallway with cream walls and a large image of the school logo, painted onto the middle of the wall. A sign with the words reception could also be seen. The reception area was just a big window, the actual office sat behind the window and there was another door the lead to a seating area.

The school seemed welcoming, Felicity waited at the window until one of the office staff came to see her.

"Hi, Can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm Felicity West. It's my first day here, I'm not sure where I'm supposed to go" Felicity said.

"Ah, yes. You will be in Mr Longs form class. It's in room D6."

The lady said as another boy arrived behind them. The boy appeared to be the same age as Felicity and he had curly brown short hair, brown eyes and dimples. Felicity moved out the way so the boy could get to the window. He handed in a form and was about to walk away when the lady in the office called him

"Robbie, could you take one of our new students to D6 please" The lady asked.

"Sure, It's on the way to my class," Robbie said.

Felicity followed Robbie down the hallway and through a set of double doors that lead to an outside area. There were three other buildings around them. Robbie walked into the first building which had a big letter D outside. He held the door open for Felicity and showed her where her form class was.

When Felicity entered the classroom, everyone turned around and looked at her, there must have been about 30 pairs of eyes looking at her. Felicity wondered if Mia had told them about her.

At the front of the classroom, the teacher was getting ready to start the lesson.

"Ok, 11G, we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself" Mr Long said.

"Hi, I'm Felicity. I moved back to London a few weeks ago after spending a year in Paris. I hope that I will make some friends here" Felicity said. A few hands went up after Felicity finished talking.

"Mia told me about you. Is it true that you meet real-life superheroes in Paris?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I have. Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette" Felicity said. It felt strange talking about her alter ego in front of other people but they didn't know that the real Wolfette was in the same class as them.

"Ok, class, I know that this is exciting but we need to get started. I'm sure that Felicity will answer questions in your free time" Mr Long told them.

* * *

Felicity first lesson was English, she walked to the classroom with Mia and Sophie, she felt glad that her classmates were put into different sets and when she walked into the classroom, she only recognized ten students. At least they wouldn't keep asking her about Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette.

Felicity sat in a seat at the back of the classroom as it was the only seat available. A few people turned around and looked at her. Felicity didn't recognise them and figured that they must be from the other form class.

Felicity heard a chair scrape next to her. She looked over at the person next to her. It was the boy from the office, Robbie.

"Hi, I guess we are partners for this year," Robbie said. "I'm Robbie Milton. If you need any help then just ask"

"Looks like it," Felicity replied as the teacher started the lesson. They found out that they would be working on a book called "An Inspector Cause' by JB Priestley. (Note: An Inspector Cause is a real example of GCSE English Literature Text that studied by students in England)

After a long morning of lessons, Felicity walked to lunch. The students spent their lunchtime in the school canteen or their form rooms.

"Felicity, come and sit with us," Mia said.

Felicity went over to the table that Mia sat at. Felicity recognized a few of them from she spent time with Mia during the summer. Sophia, Eliza and Lena.

"What do you think of school so far?" Eliza asked.

"It's ok. Most of the people I've met have been helpful. There is one person that acting a bit too friendly" Felicity said.

"Who's that?" Lena asked.

"Robbie Milton" Felicity replied.

"Oh, he's the son of the headteacher, Mr Milton, " Lena said.

"I guess that makes sense," Felicity said as she put a straw into her carton of apple juice. She also had a pot of pasta from the canteen.

"It must be nice to back in a place where no supervillains are running around," Mia said.

Felicity was about to reply when the ground started shaking. It felt like an earthquake but London didn't really get strong earthquakes. Also, there wasn't much damage to the school building.

"What was that?" Lena asked.

"I'm not sure but I think the school days over. Why don't we go and check it out? I have to get this on my phone." Mia suggested as she hurried out the school entrance. Lena, Sophia and Felicity hurried after her.

"She's going to get herself in trouble"

"Mia, wait" Sophia called.

* * *

Outside the school, Felicity got a closer look at what was going on. There was a girl who looked a few years younger than Felicity wearing a pirate outfit. At first, Felicity thought the girl was dressed up but then she noticed that the girl seemed to be taking things very seriously. It was like she turned the city into something that would have been possible in a fairy tale.

"Go home or get to safety, let the police deal with this" Someone said. "I think they are calling the armed forces in"

"Mia, come on let's go home," Felicity said.

"No way. I'm not going to miss this. It's like she's been turned into a supervillain. I have to get this on film. Who knows, London might get it's own superheroes now" Mia said as she ran off.

* * *

Felicity's Room

Felicity hurried home and went straight to her room. She needed to do something to take her mind of what's going on outside so she decided to do her reading homework from English class.

"Felicity, we need to talk?" Rikki said as he flew over to her.

"If it's about the strange pirate lady then it's all over BBC and Sky News," Felicity said. "The police will deal with it,"

"I'm not sure if they can," Rikki said as he pulled the journal Felicity got from the antique shop in Paris out from a pile of books, causing them to fall down. He then turned to a page that he had been looking at when Felicity was with her family. While Felicity picked the books up and put them back into a pile, Rikki flicked through the journal.

"I thought that we read the journal in Paris. As far as I can remember there is nothing about teenage girls being turned into parties" Felicity said.

"That's because you missed some bits. It's also a part of history that you didn't really need to know at the time" Rikki said.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Felicity asked. "Is Mia in danger?"

"This is not the work of a gang or serial killer. This is the work of the firefly miraculous holder and whoever's using it is using it for evil" Rikki told her.

"The Firefly Miraculous, the one the has the power of imagination, meaning what the people are seeing isn't real," Felicity said as she turned back to her reading.

"Not really. The firefly miraculous uses the imagination of other people and brings it to life" Rikki said. "You're the only one who can fix this"

"I can't do it on my own. Just like Ladybug, I need my version of Chat Noir" Felicity said. "Also who's going to clean up the mess"

"You will. The Owl Miraculous holder is usually paired with the Wolf. It's been activated already" Rikki said. "Just remember that you need to touch the firefly with your whip to free the person and then everything will return to normal."

"There's one issue that needs to be sorted. Wolfette suddenly appearing in London is going to cause people to get suspicious" Felicity said. "

"Don't worry about that" Rikki said. "I'm sure you will think of something"

"I guess your right. It's not like the police can do anything about it" Felicity said. "I have to save Mia as well. She's in danger"

"You already know the words," Rikki told his chosen.

" Rikki, Paws Out," Felicity said. Rikki got pulled into the bracelet, turning it silver with five white wolf tails in the middle. There were some changes to the outfit. The fingers and hands of her outfit are now a really dark grey and she had dark grey boots.

"I guess it's time to save London," Felicity said as she jumped out the window, throwing her whip out and catching it around one of the chimneys. She found herself running across the rooftops of London, looking for any signs of the pirate girl.

Everything was going fine and Felicity was getting used to using her powers again until she felt something brush past her almost knocking her off the roof but a pair of hands reached out to stop her. Felicity found herself looking at a boy. The boy resembled an owl and looked exactly like the boy Felicity saw in her dreams after she was given the journal.

* * *

This chapter was going to be much longer but I decided that it would be better to break it up and write Tawny Owls part of the story in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolfette and Tawny Owl

Key

_Italics: Benjamin's side of the story_

Normal: Felicity's side of the story. Also used for Firefly.

* * *

_Benjamin Russo (the son of a very wealthy lawyer) wasn't surprised when he found himself on a district line train that went to Wimbledon at the end of the morning rush hour. He was used to it. _

_The 15-year-old boy was on his way to school. His father had another court case and his step mum didn't leave her desk for things like taking Ben school. He got off the train at Cannon Street and then he would have to walk a short distance to the school. Ben went to Maple Park School. _

_When Ben walked out of the train station, he met his friend Joe. _

_Ben had big brown eyes, short brown hair with three spikes on the top and tanned skin. He's dressed in his school uniform which consisted of black school trousers, a white long sleeve shirt, navy blue jumper and a navy blue blazer with the school logo on it. He also had black ankle socks and a pair of black loafers._

_"Hey, Ben" Joe greeted his friend._

_"Hey, Joe. How was your summe_r_?" Ben asked._

_"It wasn't too bad. I went to Spain for two weeks" Joe said. "What about you?"_

_"That sounds nice," Ben told him. "The usual visit to Italy. Dad's already talking about colleges and Sixth Form. It's only the start of the school year, I wish he would slow down." _

_"Well, I've heard something interesting that might brighten your morning. There's going to be a new girl in our class" Joe said. "Mia said that she just moved back from Paris"_

_"Sounds interesting," Ben said. Benjamin remembered that his parents went to Paris for the honeymoon. A year later his parents divorced and Benjamin's father re-married. The lady that his Dad choose was a well-known journalist and she had two children who became Benjamins' older step-siblings. They are called Flavio and Luke. Turns out Linda was Carlo's high school crush but they separated when Carlos Parents moved to England. Linda didn't really care about Benjamin and would often leave him out. She spoiled_ _Flavio and Luke. The only time that Ben felt free was when he's with his school friends._

_"Ben, we are going to be late," Joe said. _

_He wasn't really focusing. His mind wandered somewhere else._

_Ben noticed a man who appeared to be struggling to get up, his walking stick had fallen on the floor. Most of the people walked past ignoring him but Ben couldn't to that. He walked over and gave the walking stick to the man._

_"Here you go sir," Ben said._

_"Thank you, young man," The man said. _

_"Have a nice day" Ben replied as he hurried along the road and into the school gates as the warning bell rang_.

* * *

The elderly man watched as Benjamin ran off to school. He then looked at a red box in his hand and smiled before walking away.

* * *

_When Ben walked into the classroom, he looked around trying to find out who the new student is but he couldn't find anyone that he didn't recognize._

_A few seconds later the door opened and a girl that Ben had never seen before walked in. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and aqua blue eyes._

_"Ok, 11G, we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr Long asked._

_"Hi, I'm Felicity. I moved back to London a few weeks ago after spending a year in Paris. I hope that I will make some friends here" Felicity said._

_A couple of hands went up including Lucy, who sat next to Ben._

_"Mia told me about you. Is it true th_at _you've met real-life superheroes?" Lucy asked._

_"Yes, I have Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette" Felicity replied._

_"Ok, class I know this is exciting but we need to get started. I'm sure that Felicity will answer your questions during your free time" Mr Long said_.

* * *

Turns_ out that Ben had English and Drama with Felicity. On the way to Drama class, Ben walked along the path until he felt something knock into him._

_"I'm so sorry," The person said. Ben looked up and Felicity stood in front of him._

_"That's ok. You must be Felicity" Ben said._

_"Yeah, that's me" Felicity replied as she picked her papers up._

_"I'm Benjamin but people call me Ben," Ben said. "What class do you have next?"_

_"Drama with Mrs Jenson" Felicity replied._

_"I have that class as well," Ben said "Maybe we could walk there together "_

_"Sure," Felicity told him_.

* * *

In the darkroom that's located in an unknown place in London, Firefly is busy planning his first move.

"Now that's a good starting point. Who said that girls can't be pirates when I can make it come true" Firefly said as he sent out one of the many fireflies that surrounded him. "I wonder how long it takes for the superheroes to come out and play"

* * *

The unknown girl was in the playground.

"I'm going to show those boys that girls can play pirates as well," The girl said as the firefly found it's way over to her a landed on the paper pirate hat she made.

The girl felt a strange feeling of comfort and a voice talking to her.

"Of course you can be a pirate if you want to be. Captain Peper, I'm Firefly and I can make your dream a reality," Firefly said.

The girl didn't say anything, she just nodded as red mist clouded over her body.

* * *

At_ School, Benjamin had just finished eating lunch with his friends James and Joe. He saw Felicity sitting with Mia Smith and wondered what it would be like getting to know Felicity. _

_"Why do you keep looking at the new girl?" James asked. "Don't tell me that you have a crush on a girl you've just met"_

_"Girl, what girl. Who said I had a crush?" Ben said getting embarrassed._

_"You make it so obvious that you like her Ben," Joe said. _

_"Don't worry. It will be our little secret" James added. _

_"That's good" Ben replied as a loud banging sound caused the inside of the school to shake. Students panicked and ran out of the canteen. _

_"What's going on?" Ben asked._

_"I'm not sure but I'm not st_aying _to find out," James said._

_Ben found himself following him. He knew that his father wouldn't be happy but he didn't want James to get in trouble. _

_The streets outside are filled with people and amongst them was a young girl dressed in what appeared to be a pirate costume. Ben found this strange and wondered what she was doing until the girl pulled out a wooden sword that reminded him of Captin Hook from Peter Pan. The girl had a pair of black ripped edged sorts, a red and white striped shirt and a black hat with a skull and cross bone symbol in the middle._

_Ben didn't hang around for much longer, he walked the other way and went home_.

* * *

Once_ he was inside the house, Ben turned the TV on and turned to the local news channel._

_"Breaking News: The City of London is under attack by a supervillain. People are being asked to stay off the streets. We will keep you updated as the story unfolds"_

_"Supervillain?" Ben wondered to himself as his door opened. It was his step-brother Luke._

_"Someone left this on the doorstep. I think it's for you" Luke told him as he placed a brown paper bag on the table and then walked out. "Oh, Dad said to stay in your room until tea time. The schools have been shut"_

_"Ok," Ben said as the door closed._

_Inside the paper bag was a box with some strange symbols on it. _

_"What's this?" Ben said to himself. _

_Ben decided to open the box and when he did, he jumped back and dropped it. A warm brown colour light shot out almost blinding Ben. When the light disappeared Ben looked up._

_"A genie. Do I get three wishes?" Ben asked as he looked at the strange being hovering above the box and a gold owl-shaped pin. The creature was mostly brown with a large head, small body, golden eyes and V-shaped markings on the top of its forehead. It also had feathered wings and looked like an owl._

_"I'm afraid not. My name is Oona I'm your Kwami" Oona said._

_"Kwami? What's a Kwami?" Ben asked._

_"Kwami are magical creatures that give superpowers to their owners via a Miraculous. The pin in the box is my Miraculous, you've been chosen to use it" Oona told Ben._

_"Superpowers? Luke must be playing a prank on me" Ben said. "Yeah it must be Luke, Dad's too busy for games" _

_"This Luke person can never find out about me. No one can." Oona said._

_"Ok. I get it, well I think I do. I still don't get why you are here?" _

_"I'm here to help you become a superhero. London is in danger" Oona told him._

_"Wait, this is about the Pirate girl," Ben said._

_"I believe so," Oona said. "Now we don't have much time. As I was saying, I give you powers, you need to put the Miraculous on. When you transform, you have enhanced speed, strength and agility. You also have a superpower. It allows you to make clones of yourself. It can only be used once and after you use it, you have five minutes before you transform back"_

_Ben felt scared but something told him that he could trust the Kwami that now sat on the table in front of him._

_"I think I understand. How do I transform?" Ben asked._

_"All you have to say is Oona, let's fly..." Oona was about to say something else but Ben said the magic words and the Owl Kwami got sucked into her Miraculous._

_Ben didn't know what was happening. It felt strange and magical. He looked in the mirror and noticed that he was no longer in his Maple Park School uniform. In its place was a brown skin-tight bodysuit, a pair of owl-like wings, dark brown boots. He also had a light brown domino-style mask with an owl-like nose in the middle. Ben also noticed that he had a bow and a set of arrows._

_"How do I get out of this?" Ben wondered as he looked around his room, trying to find Oona but realizes that she must be the one responsible for the outfit. _

_The new channel played in the background._

_"We now go live to the scene where my assistant Jenny is, Jenny can you tell us what's going on?"_

_"I've never seen anything like this in my life," Jenny said "The person is calling her self Captian Pepper, so far she doesn't seem to be causing any harm but the police and our trained forces are unable to reason with her or find a way to stop her" On the screen, Ben could see Mia with a phone in her hand filming the whole thing. _

_"Thank you, Jenny"_

_"Oh, Mia. Your going to get yourself hurt" Ben thought to himself. It was then that he was filled with a feeling of courage. He had the ability to save her and the innocent people of London. London was Ben's home and he wasn't going to let a supervillain destroy it. _

_He walked to his fire escape window and opened it._

_"Come on Ben, you can do this" Ben said to himself as he jumped off the roof, his wings allowing him to fly. Ben was starting to get the hang of things until he felt himself brush into something. It was a girl, dressed in a grey outfit. Ben wrapped his arms around her and stopped her from falling. The landed on a rooftop. _

_"Thank you," The girl said. "I'm guessing you're the partner my Kwami mentioned"_

_"That's me," Ben said._

_"I'm Wolfette" The girl introduced herself. Ben suddenly realized that he hadn't thought of a name for himself._

_"I guess you can call me Tawny Owl, yeah that sounds ok," Ben said. "Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir?" _

_"I can't tell you. We can't know anything personal about each other" Wolfette said as they headed towards the location of the villain._

_They found the girl on the north bank of the river themes near the famous Parliament building._

* * *

Felicity and Tawny Owl watched the pirate girl.

"We need to figure out where the evil firefly is hiding. My Kwami said that I had to free it from the object and something about cleansing it" Felicity said.

"The hat," Tawny Owl said.

"Good eye," Felicity said as the climbed down from the rooftop and landed in the middle of a group of people, including two police officers.

"Put your hands in the air," The police officer said as the girl fired something from a cannon. Felicity jumped into action, blocking the police officer from harm by spinning her whip to create a shield. The police officer looked Felicity as she approached the pirate girl.

"Ok, little pirate. You've had enough fun. It's time to stop this" Felicity said.

"My name is Captian Pepper and I'm going to prove that girls can be Pirates as well"

"How are we going to get the hat?" Tawny Owl asked.

"We need a distraction," Felicity said. Captian Pepper looked at them, she didn't move or attempt to attack them. It was like she's being controlled.

"Who ever's behind this must be able to talk through the person they are controlling," Tawny Owl said.

"People of London, I'm Firefly. Wolfette, Tawny Owl, I'm giving you a chance here, give me the wolf bracelet and the owl pin and no one gets hurt"

"Not an option," Felicity said. "We won't be giving you anything. London is our city and we will do everything in our power to keep it safe"

"It seems that two mysterious heroes have just arrived and appear to know what needs to be done," Jenny said into the microphone. "I've never seen anything like this in my life"

Felicity didn't really have a plan in mind when she stopped the police offer from getting hit.

It was then that she felt something strange. Voices whispered to her, giving her hints on how to free the dark firefly. She didn't remember this happening in Paris when she battled Hawkmoth's Akuma's.

"Tawny Owl, use your power. Trust me on this one" Felicity said.

* * *

_Benjamin wished that he had stopped himself from saying the magic words out loud before Oona had a chance to tell him the rest but here he was in the middle of a battle with a supervillain. His partner Wolfette seemed to have more experience than he did, Ben wanted to ask how she knew so much but he figured that it wasn't the right time to ask. Ben knew that he needed to trust and use his own initiative. He said the two words that came to him while realising an arrow. The arrow spilt and then disappeared leaving several identical clones in front of him._

* * *

"What? Where did they come from" Captian Pepper asked as she looked around? While the girl looked around her Felicity took the opportunity to take her hat. Instead of a butterfly, a glowing red firefly came out.

"I free you from evil," Felicity said. As she said this her whip glowed and she touched the firefly turning it to dust. Then as if by magic everything around them changed back to the way it was before.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Tawny Owl said.

"What happened? Where am I?" The girl asked.

"Are you ok?" Tawny Owl asked.

"I think so?" The girl said.

Felicity noticed that reporters from the local news channel were on the way over. She figured that they should at least introduce themselves. It would have to be quick tho as Felicity knew that Tawny Owl didn't have long left before he transformed back.

"Can we ask some questions?" One of the reporters said.

"Sure," Felicity said.

"Are you going to be protecting the city? What shall we call you and whos Firefly?" The news reporter asked.

"I'm Wolfette and this is my superhero partner Tawny Owl," Felicity said. "Firefly is like us but he chose to use his powers for evil but as long as the two of us are here we will do whatever it takes to protect the people of this city," Felicity said.

"Thank you, Wolfette and Tawny Owl," The reporter said. "There you have it, London has its own superheroes. Back to the studio"

"Tawny, you should go. I will take care of the girl. You only have a few minutes left after using your power till your change back. Our identities must remain a secret from the press and each other" Felicity said.

"Wait, can we talk about this?" Tawny Owl asked.

"Sure but not right now. Let's meet at 9 pm tonight near the Whitechapel Gallery" Felicity said.

"It's a date," Tawny said as he left the scene.

"It's not," Felicity said.

"Don't' worry about the girl. We will take care of her until her parents come" The police offer said.

Felicity took one last look at the group of people before she threw her whip and hocked it on to a lampost, she then used it to jump up onto a nearby rooftop.

* * *

Note:

In the first version of this story I posted a submission from for dark firefly minions. If you would like to submit a villain to be used in the story then use the from, you can add it in a review or PM it.

Civillian Name:

Supervillain Name:

Appearance

Powers:

Any other information:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Patrol and Family Life

Benjamin entered his room through the window, a few seconds later, his transformation dropped and Oona fell out of the miraculous. Ben quickly placed his hand out to catch her.

"I see what Wolfette meant by the time limit," Ben said to himself. "I think I've fallen in love with that girl. She's so brave"

"You can't possibly be in love with her, you only just met her," Oona said. "Also you don't know who she really is"

"Love is a strange thing in the modern world," Ben told Oona.

Oona didn't say anything. It would take a while for her to get used to 21st-century teenagers.

Ben took his iPhone from his pocket and noticed that he had some notifications to look at. One of them was from Mia, telling him to look at a video. Ben clicked on the link and saw that it was a video of Wolfette and him. It had about 1000 shares already. He noticed that a few of his classmates left comments on the video

Lucy: So cool but I feel sorry for the little girl. She probably had no idea what happened to her.

Joe: Ben you need to watch this.

Mia: I can't believe that I missed all the action.

"I bet half the city have seen this video" Ben sighed. "I'll be the talk of the school and the hard part is that I have to act like nothing's happened. Oona are you sure that I can't tell anyone, not even my best friend"

Oona never got a chance to reply. Luke knocked on his bedroom door and Oona hid behind Ben.

"Benjamin, dinners ready. Father wants you to come down now" Luke said.

"Ok then" Ben replied as his brother closed the door. "Do you want anything?"

"Do you have any nuts or seeds?" Oona asked.

"I think so" Ben replied.

* * *

In the West/Moore house dinner started in silence and nobody said anything for a good five minutes. It was Uncle James that broke the silence.

"How did everyone get on at school today?"

Felix and Jackie told everyone about their first day in their new classrooms.

"When can I go big school?" Teddy asked.

"Next year," Felicity's Mum said. "You're too young for school at the moment Teddy"

"School wasn't that bad. Mia re-introduced me to her friends Sophia, Eliza and Lana. I also met Robbie, he's the son of the headteacher," Felicity said.

"I'm glad that you all had a good first day at school" Uncle James said.

"Daddy, I saw something amazing. I was walking home with Nanny when I saw someone jumping and gliding across the rooftops like a superhero," Jackie said.

"You must be seeing things, Jackie," Aunt Rose said. Felicity's Aunt had been at the hospital for her first round of the new treatment.

"I saw it too" Felix added.

"I don't think they are lying. My facebook newsfeed is full of videos from people and the news channels" Felicity said. "I can show you if you like. My friend Mia said that they are Superheroes."

"No, No, It's fine. I think I'm going to call it a night anyway. Night everyone" Aunt Rose said as she got up from the table and made her way to her room.

"Oh, Felicity, I got something for you today," Her Mum said as she gave her two packets of giant chocolate buttons. "I noticed that you put some in your school bag"

"Yeah, I did. I thought it would be a good way to make friends" Felicity said as she put them in her pocket.

* * *

After dinner, Felicity went back to her room. She wanted to talk to her Kwami about today. She was still really confused about what happened and hoped that Rikki would tell her more about the mysterious supervillain Firefly.

"Felicity, can I come in?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, come in Teddy," Felicity said.

"Can you show me the video?" Teddy asked. "I really want to watch it but Daddy said no"

Felicity wasn't sure if she wanted her brother seeing it. She had to admit that she made a few mistakes as she did during her first Akuma in Paris but Felicity realized that nobody is perfect. Felicity also wanted to see her new superhero partner again.

"Ok. Here it is?" Felicity said as she played the video. Rikki also joined the siblings.

"Felicity, whos the boy in the owl outfit," Teddy asked.

"Oh, he calls himself Tawny Owl. He's my new partner and has the ability to make copies of himself." Felicity said.

"That's a really clever power. Does he have a... I forgot what Rikki is?" Teddy said. Felicity smiled at Teddy.

"Kwami?" Rikki said. "Yes, he does"

"Will, I ever get to meet Tawny Owl ?" Teddy asked, "I've meet Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"Maybe, if you lucky" Felicity said.

"Ok, Felicity," Teddy said. "I love you"

"I love you too Teddy" Felicity replied.

Teddy left the room.

"I still don't understand what the voices were all about. I thought you said that you couldn't communicate with me while you're in the miraculous" Felicity said.

"It's another power that you've managed to discover. Unlike the "Icy Touch," it doesn't have a one time use or a time limit. The last time a holder used it was 1906 and they used it to help them defeat their enemies which I think is what caused you to discover it" Rikki said.

"Why now? I don't understand why it never happened with Hawkmoth's Akumatized supervillains" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. It's always a mystery" Rikki replied "The same with the firefly miraculous."

"I wonder what Twany Owls story is," Felicity said.

"Speaking of Tawny Owl, didn't you have plans to meet him," Rikki said.

"Twenty Owl, I forgot that we agreed to meet," Felicity said.

* * *

Ben returned to his room after a very boring dinner time. His step-mum did talk about Wolfette and Tawny Owl and wondered why so many people trusted them. Ben would have told them the truth if it wasn't for Oona's warning.

Ben managed to find a packet of sunflower seeds in the kitchen. He would have to make mental note to buy some more.

"Oona, can I ask you something?" Ben asked as he opened the packet of sunflower seeds and placed them on the desk.

"Of course," Oona said

"How does the cloning power work?" Ben asked.

"The clones are under your control, you can get them to do what you want them to do but remember you can only summon them once and once you make them disappear you change back a few minutes later," Oona said.

"I guess that makes sense. I still can't believe that you exist. When Mia told me about Ladybug and Chat Noir in Pairs, I thought she was making things up" Ben said. "Come to think of it Wolfette worked with them for a while according to the blog Mia showed me."

"I don't know what a blog is but I can tell you that Wolfette and you are not the only Miraculous users around," Oona told Ben. "You will find out more when the time is right"

There was a knock on Bens door and Ben went to open it.

"Dad," Ben said.

"I heard talking. I hope that you are ready for school tomorrow and you also have your tutor as well after school" Ben's father told him.

"Yeah, I was talking to myself, making sure I had all my books for my lessons tomorrow," Ben said.

"That's good. We are going to bed now. Goodnight Benjamin" His father said.

"Night" Ben replied. He waited for a few minutes to make sure that his father had left.

"I think it's time to go out again," Ben said. "Wolfette's waiting"

* * *

The two heroes sat on top of a rooftop near the Whitechapel Gallery.

"I can't believe how amazing this is. London is so pretty at night" Tawny Owl said.

"The city looks different from up here. I forgot how amazing it is to watch the city at night," Wolfette replied.

"Why did you leave Paris to come to London?" Tawny Owl asked

"I was sent here by someone, I can't tell you who it was but I didn't know anything about this firefly person. It was a bit of a shock when he showed up," Wolfette said.

"Well, a few hours ago, I didn't believe in magic," Tawny Owl said. "You're a mystery as well. Will you tell me who you are?"

"Tawny, I only just meet you and you seem like a nice person but at the moment it's too dangerous to reveal our identities," Wolfette replied. "We don't know what Firefly wants or what he's capable of"

"I figured you were going to say that," Tawny Owl said.

"Don't be sad, this is only the beginning. There's still so much to discover. The one thing I've learned from Ladybug and Chat Noir is that if we want to win this war, we have to work together"

"What was it like working with this Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Tawny Owl asked.

"Well, it wasn't much different to this," Wolfette said. She didn't want to say anything else about her past working alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Did you ever meet up without the masks?" Tawny Owl asked.

"No, It's against the rules," Wolfette replied as she looked at the inky blue sky.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked" Tawny Owl said.

"It's ok. You didn't know" Wolfette told her new partner. "

"I guess I will be off then," Tawny Owl said. "Night"

"Oh, one other thing. Your tool has a communicator that can be used to talk to each other. It only works when your transformed tho and you can also leave voice messages" Wolfette said.

"Ok, I guess that's something I will have to figure out"

"You know, we should meet up with each other at least once a week. Maybe we can help the people of London out as well." Tawny Owl suggested.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. How about the same day, time and place as tonight?" Wolfette said.

Wolfette and Tawny Owl went their separate ways.

* * *

The following morning, Felicity arrived at school and found most of the class talking about the new superheroes. Felicity and Mia walked into school together.

"I can't believe that I missed out on the action. You know what this is a perfect subject for my blog that I'm working on," Mia told Felicity.

"Really, that sounds interesting. I'm sure you will get your scop next time" Felicity said.

"Yeah. Maybe an interview or finding out who Wolfette really is. Now that would be interesting" Mia said.

Felicity didn't say anything she smiled at her best friend. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Anti-Shopper

Paris, France

It has been two months since Felicity left and Marinette missed her company. She did have her best friend Alya and her other classmates but Felicity was one of the only people that she could share her double life with.

"You miss her don't you?" Her Kwami Tikki asked.

"Yeah. It feels strange not seeing her at school or talking to her on patrol" Marinette replied. "Rikki seemed sweet as well"

"Yeah" Tikki agreed.

Marinette had just opened her facebook page. On the news feed, there was a video. Felicity had posted a comment on it which meant that Marinette could see it.

"Tikki, look at this" Marinette said. Tikki flew over and landed on her chosen shoulder. "Doesn't that look like an Akumatized Villian?"

"A little bit but I don't think it is. Hawkmoth's Akuma's can't travel that far" Tikki said as they watched the rest of the video. "The video just confirmed it. It's not an Akuma. It's something else"

"It's a firefly," Marinette said. "Anyway, I don't think theres much that we can do about the trouble in London. Ladybug is needed in Paris. Felicity and her new partner are the only ones that can deal with it."

* * *

London, England.

The first week of the new school term was a success. Felicity loved her new school. The only downside to the week was Firefly showing up, that she hadn't expected. Her friend Mia was now on a mission to find out who Wolfette is which could put her in danger. Her blog dedicated to the new heroes was an instant hit around the school. She even got Year 7's coming up to her and asking about the blog.

It was now the weekend and Felicity felt glad that she had two days away from school. On Saturday morning, Felicity woke up bright and early. She had plans with her friends.

Felicity sat at her dressing table, putting her make-up on. She was going to meet her friends Mia, Eliza, Sophia and Lana. The girls planned on going shopping and Mia suggested that they went to Oxford Street.

"I still don't understand why you're putting so much make-up on. You never did it in Paris" Rikki said as he watched his chosen.

"I need to put a bit more effort into my appearance if I want to fit in with my new friends. It's not loads of make-up. I'm only using it to cover up a few spots. " Felicity said as she put her lipgloss on. Today, Felicity wore a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans, a plain red top, denim jacket and a pair of pink vans. She also had a dark blue cross-body bag.

"Felicity Mia's here," Uncle James said.

"Coming" Felicity replied as she opened her bag for Rikki to hide in.

"Hey, Mia," Felicity said as she smiled at her friend.

* * *

Felicity and her friends decided to take the underground to Oxford Street. They walked from Mia's house to Mile End Station and got on a Central Line train to Tottenham Court Road. Soon they found themselves on Oxford Street, one of London's main shopping streets. It's home to many different department stores and high street fashion brands.

"What's going on with you and Ben, Felicity?" Mia asked. "He seems interested in you?"

"Nothing, I've only just met him," Felicity said, trying to hide the blush that appeared on her face everything Ben's name got mentioned. "He's probably trying to nice and be friends with the new girl"

"Do you have a crush on him?" Eliza asked.

"No, he's a nice boy that's all and we work well together in Drama" Felicity replied. "Ok, maybe I have a little crush on him but I don't understand what all the fuss is about"

"Ben comes from a very wealthy family. Ben's father is a successful lawyer, people pay lots of money to have him present at their court case and his step-mother does something to do with fashion. Ben doesn't talk about his step-mother that much" Sophia said.

"That's interesting. I bet he has girls clinging to him" Felicity said as they walked into Topshop.

"Not really" Mia replied "He's not that type of boy. He's smart and academic, has a busy lifestyle. His father wants him to apply for Oxford when he's older"

* * *

While Felicity and her friends enjoyed there afternoon shopping, someone else wasn't having a very good afternoon.

Michael hated shopping, especially when his parents dragged around the wonder rooms in Selfridges.

"Mum, are you done yet? I want to go home" Michael asked.

"Not yet, Michael." His Mum said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"We haven't finished shopping yet" his Mum replied.

Micheal's Mum turned around and continued looking at items in the display cabinet.

Micheal sighed but kept quiet. He didn't want his Mum to take away his PS4.

"If I had things my way then only cool shops would exist not boring jewellery shops. Mum's so busy looking and spending money, she won't notice if I head to the ground floor to look at the cool gadgets," Micheal thought to himself as started to walk away but his Mum noticed.

"Micheal, It's very busy here. You must stay with me at all times," His Mum told him.

"But Mum, it's so boring here," Micheal replied. "You never let me look at anything, it's always what you and dad want to look at. Where did Dad go?"

"Your Dad is still in the queue to buy something. He said that he would meet us here" His Mum said.

"Can I help you?"

"I would like to buy the daisy earrings, please," Michael's Mum said as she opened her bag. As she did this everything fell out of her bag and onto the floor.

"Michael, could you give the man my card will I pick up my things, please," his mum said.

* * *

"Ah, shopping, it's one of those things that you either love or hate. Now that gives me an idea" Firefly said as she touched one of the many fireflies in his room with his wand and sent it out.

* * *

Micheal followed his Mum around the wonder rooms.

He was so busy, thinking of ways to change his Mums mind and get her to wait for Dad.

He didn't notice the dark firefly enter the credit card he was about to hand over to the man behind the desk.

Micheal's hand moved away and the salesman looked at him. Micheal could hear someone talking to him.

"Anti-Shopper, let me help you create a place where you can stop people shopping. All you need to do is bring me Wolfette and Tawny Owls Miraculous"

"Ok then," Micheal said. Dark red mist surrounded him as he turned into Anti-Shopper. Anti-Shopper wore a silver jumpsuit with grey trainers and the credit card doubled in size.

"Micheal, where did you want to look? Mum and I have been a bit hard on you lately"

"Micheal's gone. I'm Anti-Shopper and you are now on time out from shopping" Anti-Shopper said as the credit card glowed and turned the man's clothes grey.

"I'm sorry but you have reached your limit on the amount you can spend," The salesperson said as he followed Anti-Shopper around the department store.

Anti-Shopper continued zapping people with the card. Soon most of the department store was a no-shopping zone and people filed out onto the streets to continue Anti-Shoppers will. The people who didn't get zapped hid in fear.

* * *

Felicity and her friends had their hands full of different types of clothing to try on. Mia gave Felicity a pink denim skirt to try on.

"Mia, that's not my style," Felicity said.

"It's the new fashion trend and I forgot to tell you that I managed to get you an invite to Robbie's 16th. We are wearing skirts. I thought that you might want to wear one as well." Mia said as her phone pinged. Mia didn't say anything else about trying the skirt on and Felicity felt happy about that. She wasn't a skirt person at all.

"Mia, where are you going?" Felicity asked. Mia didn't answer, so Felicity followed her friend out of the shop and noticed that she had her phone out. "Mia, wait"

"There are another one of those supervillains down the road, he calls himself Anti-Shopper. There's no way I'm going to miss this" Mia said. "You have to come with me. The superheroes will show up"

"Mia, I don't think that's a good idea," Felicity told her as they walked past lots of people trying to get away from the trouble. Mia didn't listen to her and kept running up the street. Eventually, Felicity managed to separate herself from Mia.

* * *

Felicity ducked into a side ally, once she was certain that no one followed her, she let Rikki out of her bag.

"We need to stop this Anti-Shopper Villian," Felicity said "Maybe this mysterious Firefly person will make an appearance today"

"I don't think Firefly will show up. The last one always used minions to do his dirty work" Rikki said.

"Anyway, let's clean his mess up," Felicity said "Rikki, Paws Out"

* * *

Felicity arrived and saw her partner Tawny Owl working with the police to try and keep people calm.

Anti-Shopper was not there but the group of controlled followers, mostly children marched up the streets holding signs in front of them.

"News gets around fast but I don't think Anti-Shoppers here," Felicity said.

"Nice to see you, Wolfie," Tawny Owl said.

"Down with boring shops"

"Anti-Shopper must be somewhere around here," Felicity added. "We need to find him."

There was a flash of light, which caused people to look around them.

Felicity didn't understand why they wanted to be in the path of potential danger.

"Well, looks like he found us," Tawny Owl said as he looked at the young boy standing on top of a building.

"Wolfette, Tawny Owl, hand me your miraculous" Anti-Shopper said

"You're not getting anything," Felicity said.

"If you won't give them to me then we will have to do this the hard way" Anti-Shopper replied as he started to zap the streets below him. The two heroes managed to dodge the attacks but some of the civilians didn't and they got turned into followers.

"The firefly must be in the card," Felicity told her partner.

"Yeah but it's not like we can freeze it?" Tawny Owl said.

"Maybe we can but I'm going to need some help getting past his followers" Felicity replied.

"Leave it to me," Tawny Owl said. "I can be distracting when I need to be"

"Look, the latest and best toys are all free today. Come and get them while you can" Tawny Owl said.

Felicity couldn't believe that Anti-Shoppers followers fell for it. Now it was just her and Anti-Shopper, who seemed annoyed.

Ant-Shopper tried to hit Felicity with the rays from the credit card but she managed to dodge them.

At the same time, Tawny Owl used his power to create clones and ordered them to help his partner.

"Hand me your miraculous" Anti-Shopper said.

"Never," Felicity said as she dodged another ray.

"Over here" One of Tawny Owls clones called out.

"Icy Touch," Felicity said.

Anti-Shopper looked around at what he thought was the real Tawny Owl and zapped him.

* * *

Firefly watched.

"Maybe things will go my way today," He said.

* * *

Felicity managed to freeze the back of the card with her power and then took it from Anti-Shopper.

"Not fair, you tricked me," Anti-Shopper said as the clone vanished.

Felicity snapped the unfrozen part of the card in half, freeing the dark firefly.

"I free you from evil," Felicity said as she touched the dark firefly with her whip, turning it to dust. Then just like last time, everything around them turned back to normal. The people that had been in the silver suits looked around them wondering what had just happened to them.

Anti-Shopper turned back into a boy around the age of 12.

"Where am I? Where's Mum and Dad?" The boy asked. He looked up and notice the two superheroes standing in front of him.

"Wow," Micheal said.

"Are you ok?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure what happened. I was in Selfridges and then I don't remember much of what happened next" Micheal said. "Mum and Dad must be worried about me. I better go and find them"

The boy left and Felicity looked at her partner. They smiled at each other as their Miraculous beeped.

"I guess it's time for us to leave," Felicity said.

"Yep. See you soon Wolfie" Tawny Owl said as he blew a kiss at his partner.

Felicity sighed and left.

* * *

Felicity let her transformation drop. Her Kwami landed in her hands.

"You did well today," Rikki said.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Felicity said.

"I bet Mia's posted most of the action on her blog. I wish she listened to me and stayed away from it tho" Felicity said as she suddenly remembered that she would be waiting for her.

Felicity put Rikki in her bag and then hurried back to look for her friends. She found them waiting for her outside Topshop.

"Felicity, where did you go?" Sophia asked.

"I got turned into one of Anti-Shoppers followers," Felicity said.

"I guess that can happen. I'm glad you're safe" Sophia said. "Did you want to come with us next time we go out?"

"Sure," Felicity said.

* * *

Note: Anti-Shopper is an OC created by me. Oxford Street is a real street in London, England. Topshop and Selfridges are real shops on Oxford Street and the memories of going here with my parents as a child inspired me to write this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Abstract

Note: Abstract was suggested by LiAnne Avian.

* * *

Felicity walked to school on a rainy Monday morning, her pink umbrella catching the raindrops before they could land on her school uniform.

September was coming to an end and the autumn weather had started. The leaves on the trees started to turn from green to yellow-brown colour.

During this time the press released several articles about Felicity's alter ego, Wolfette and her partner Tawny Owl. Most of them debating teenagers having superpowers. She didn't take much notice of it, these people didn't know much about the miraculous.

Her best friend Mia started a blog about the new heroes of London. It reminded her of Alya's Ladyblog.

When Felicity arrived at her form room, Mia came over to her.

"Have you seen how many reads my blog has gotten since last week?" Mia asked. "The one titled "Who is Wolfette?" got the most views"

"No, but I had a look and I think it's good" Felicity replied. "Do you really think that it's wise to find out who they are under the masks tho. What if they don't want people knowing"

Mia didn't get a chance to reply. The teacher came in and everyone sat down in their seats. Felicity thought about Mia and what would happen if she found out that her best friend's Wolfette. She didn't want to upset her but she wouldn't break the rules again.

* * *

The third lesson of the day was PE, Felicity didn't enjoy PE. For PE, the students got split up into groups. Felicity found herself in a group with Mia and Eliza.

"So, you still up for Robbie's party on Saturday?" Mia asked.

"I'm not sure" Felicity replied.

"I'm going" Eliza answered.

"I think Bens going," Mia said. "Robbie has this really cool games room in the garden and maybe you can talk to Ben"

"Yeah, Ben seems interested in you, Felicity. It's the first time that I've seen Ben show an interest in a girl" Eliza said.

"Ladies, let's see some more skipping and less talking"

* * *

Benjamin_ watched the three girls from the other side of the sports hall. Today's PE lesson was one where the students got to pick what activity they wanted to take part in. One of them was Basketball and the other was a circuit of different activities. _

_"Ben, come on pass the ball," Tom said._

_"Oh, right sorry. I got distracted" Ben replied as he passed the ball to Tom who bounced it before aiming it a the top of the goal post. The ball spins around and falls through the net. The whistle blows to single the end of the lesson._

_Ben walked out of the sports hall and made his way to the boys changing rooms. He quickly got changed, picked his school bags up and left. On the way out, he bumped into Felicity._

_"Hey," Ben said._

_"Hey, how are you?" Felicity said. She found herself looking into his big brown eyes and a blush appeared on her cheeks._

_"I'm good. Mia seemed unusually chatty today" Ben said._

_"Yeah, Mia doesn't like PE and she talked a lot about her blog this morning. She mentioned Robbie's party this weekend. Are you going?" Felicity asked._

_"Not sure yet. My Dad isn't keen on me going but he will probably give in or go out for the night with Linda, my step-mum. Last time Robbie had a party someone smashed the kitchen window and his father went mental," Ben replied._

_"Was it someone from this school. His dads the headmaster?"_

_"Robbie wouldn't tell us anything. From what I've heard this party invites only and his parents are going to be there so hopefully it will be fine" Ben said as they walked out of the PE block, where Felicity saw an older boy walk over to them._

_"Ben, are you ready for debate club?" The boy asked. The boy had brown hair, light brown eyes and a mole on his left cheek. He wore a similar uniform to Ben but his shirt was white instead of blue. The students in the school's sixth form wore white shirts. _

_"Yeah," Ben said as he looked at Felicity. "Sorry, Felicity. I guess I have to go now"_

_"Fancy joining the debate club. We are looking for some new members," The boy said. _

_"I'm not into debating. It's nice of you to offer" Felicity said. "You never told me your name"_

_"Oh, I'm Jayden. I'm head of the debate team. It's nice to meet you, Felicity" Jayden said._

* * *

Felicity watched as the boys left and then made her way to the art block to meet Eliza and Mia so they could work on their homework.

In the art room, the girls all sat around a table with some powder paints, a mixing palette and a paintbrush each.

Felicity mixed red, blue and yellow together to make a shade of brown for the tree in the background but she found herself drawing a set of Owl Wings, almost identical to the ones that Tawny Owl had.

"So you're a fan of Tawny Owl then?" Mia asked. "I have to admit that he is super cute but I think he has a thing for Wolfette"

"If only you knew the truth," Felicity thought. It had been just over a month since Felicity met Tawny Owl and they started to understand what it meant to work as a team.

"I guess. I've never met him in person but the photos of him on Social Media are awesome." Felicity said as she grabbed a new piece of paper and started focusing on the homework task.

* * *

On the other side of the art classroom, a Year 10 student was trying to finish her first piece of work for her sketchbook. Her name is Jekaterina Bronislava.

Jekaterina's one of the top students in her year group and at the end of last year, she got a special award for her work. The girl wanted to be left alone but two girls from her year group walked into the art room and went over to the table she sat at. Their names are Emily and Jessica.

"Hey, Jekaterina, what are you painting?" Jessica asked.

"It's a picture of my family," Jekaterina replied. She didn't look up from her work.

"Oh, look, little miss, A* student is trying to impress the teacher with a silly little picture of her broken family. Such a shame your father left"

Jekaterina didn't say anything she ripped the picture from her sketchbook and with her paintbrush still in her hand, she ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"A young artists work was unfairly judged today. Now that's perfect prey for my fireflies" Firefly said as he touched one of them with his wand and then sent it out to find it's target.

* * *

In a quiet corner, Jekaterina sat down on a bench. It wasn't her thought that her father left them when she was a baby, he had no choice. Jekaterina didn't like it when people teased her and laughed at the way she chose to express herself. Art helped her through hard times. The teenager didn't see the firefly enter her paintbrush. She only heard a voice in her head.

"Abstract, I'm Firefly. I want to help you ensure that your art is seen by everyone. In return, you will bring me Wolfette and Tawny Owls' Miraculous"

"Let the painting begin," Jekaterina said as she turned into Abstract. Abstract had long maroon hair pulled back in a ponytail, purple eyes and pale skin. She wore a long-sleeve dress with an asymmetrical skirt, fabric patterned with tesselations in red, purple, yellow and green. In her hand, she had the paintbrush.

Abstract started to paint the grass, trees and objects around her in lots of different colours using dots, lines and stripes.

"That's much better," Abstract said as she continued to paint. Abstract mostly painted objects.

* * *

Felicity sat in a Business Studies lesson, listening to her teacher. Mrs Watts spent most of the first part of the lesson, telling the students about her weekend tennis match. It wasn't interesting but Felicity thought it was better than doing work.

Some students, who are lucky enough the have a seat close to the window kept staring out the window. Felicity's friend Grace was one of them.

"Mrs, why is there a tree with red spots over it outside?" Grace asked. Most of the students including Felicity got up and walked over to the window.

"Come away from the window please everyone," Mrs Watts said. "We have lots to get through today"

Mrs Watts turned on the smartboard and pressed a few buttons until she managed to get the powerpoint on the screen.

"Ok, so today we will be looking at budgets and why they are important when running or starting a business," Mrs Watts said as the sound of students panicking could be heard outside.

"Look, down there. A girl is painting and vandalising the school gardens" Grace said as the students went back to the window again. Mrs Watts didn't say anything this time.

"I wonder who she is?" One of the students asked.

Felicity and Mia looked at each other as Mia pulled her phone out to video it.

"Mia Smith put the phone away now," Mrs Watts asked.

"Look, isn't that one of the superheroes," Grace said. "The Owl one"

"Where?" Mia asked. "Oh, you're right. I'm not missing this."

"No one is going outside. Not until Mr Milton tells us that it is safe to do so" Mrs Watts said. "

"Mrs Watts," Felicity said as she put her hand up "I really need to go to the toilet"

"You can go but come straight back," Mrs Watts said.

* * *

Mia watched as Felicity left the classroom. It was the second time that week that Felicity managed to leave the classroom during one of Fireflys minion attacks. Why did the let Felicity leave but not her?

* * *

Felicity entered the toilet, it was her lucky day, the girl's bathroom was empty and the window open. No one would see her transform. She let Rikki out of her pocket.

"Time to transform," Felicity said "Rikki, Paws Out"

Felicity climbed out of the window and went to join Tawny Owl.

* * *

"They're made of paint," Felicity said as she joined Tawny Owl on the ground.

"I don't want to find out what would happen if she painted someone" Tawny Owl replied.

Felicity felt a bit worried about that as well. There was only a small audience as most of the teachers kept their students inside the classroom. Hopefully, they would be able to take care of this quickly and get back to class.

"If it isn't the little wolf," Abstract said, "I think you would look lovely in red stripes"

"I prefer my own outfit" Felicity replied while moving out the way before the red paint could touch her.

"The paintbrush, that has to be where the dark firefly is"

"Yeah but I don't think Abstract is going to hand it over" Tawny Owl replied.

The villain needs to have the magic paintbrush to be able to paint and summon colours. What if she didn't have the magic paintbrush?

"Got it," Felicity said, "I just need some water and a fake paintbrush"

Felicity looked around her. The wasn't much on the ground but her eyes landed on a twig. She picked it up.

"Will this do? It must have fallen on the floor" Someone said. Felicity looked up and noticed that Mia had found a way out of the classroom. In her hand, she had a bottle of water.

"Thank you, Miss," Felicity said. "Now, please stay away"

"Tawny, I need you to take this and..." Felicity whispered the rest of the plan.

"Abstract, if you stop painting school property then I will hand you my miraculous" Felicity said. "But first how about you hand me the paintbrush"

"Not happening," Abstract said. "Hand me your miraculous"

Felicity opened the bottle of water and tipped it all over the paintbrush and Abstracts outfit.

"I still have my paintbrush. Shame your little distraction failed" Abstract said as she tried to paint a pattern on the water bottle but when she tried to use her power to control it she couldn't.

"I think you mean this paintbrush," Felicity said as she snapped it in half. While Abstract tried to get the water off her, she had dropped her paintbrush on and Tawny Owl grabbed it but not before swapping it with the fake one.

"I free you from evil," Felicity said as she touched the dark firefly with a whip, turning it into dust which dissolved and vanished. Around them, everything went back to normal and in Abstracts place, Jekaterina stood.

Felicity and Tawny Owl smile at each other and then walk over to Jekaterina.

"What happened? Did I miss art class?" Jekaterina asked.

"Firefly turned you into his minion but don't worry, everything's ok now," Tawny Owl said.

"I'm sorry, I guess I wanted people to like my artwork and not make fun of it," Jekaterina said.

"They're probably jealous. Don't let others stop you from doing something you love" Felicity said.

"That's right" Tawny Owl added.

"I guess you're right. Thank you for the advice Wolfette, Tawny Owl." Jekaterina said as walked away.

Felicity and Tawny Owl still had one problem to deal with.

"Oh my gosh, Wolfette, Tawny Owl, I can't believe this. Can I ask you some questions for my blog? My names Mia."

If they weren't standing in the middle of a school then Felicity would have agreed to it but Mr Milton came outside.

"Ok, students, please return to your classrooms and wait for your teachers to dismiss you," Mr Milton said. The students did as they were told including Mia who didn't want to get in trouble with Mr Milton for using a phone during school time.

* * *

Firefly turned his light out and walked out of the hidden room.

"Wolfette, Tawny Owl, you may have won the past couple of times but let me assure you next time I will get your Miraculous and my dream will come true"

* * *

Felicity released her transformation once she was in a safe place and Rikki hid in her pocket. As she entered the classroom, Mrs Watts had just finished giving out the research homework for the week. Felicity took the paper from her desk.

"Felicity, can you stay behind please?" Mrs Watts asked.

Felicity wondered what excuse she was going to come up with about why it took her so long in the bathroom. She needed to come up with better excuses otherwise the school would call her parents.

"There's no need to be scared, you're not in trouble. I just wanted to check on how you're doing with your work" Mrs Watts said.

"Oh, yeah, I've almost finished the first unit and making notes on the second" Felicity said.

"That's good. The notes from today's lesson have been emailed to the class" Mrs Watts said.

* * *

Felicity left the classroom where Mia stood outside waiting for her.

"I got some really good videos and pictures of Wolfette and Tawny Owl today. I'll send them to you and then put them on my blog when I get home" Mia said as she showed Felicity some of the pictures she took. One of them was taken just after Wolfettte (Felicity) had freed the girl from Firefly's control. The other was an action shot.

"I know that you want to see them up close but I don't want you to get hurt Mia," Felicity told her friend as they left the school.

"If Mr Milton didn't come out of his office, I would have totally got an interview with them" Mia complained

"I'm sure you will get your information eventually, Mia," Felicity said as they walked to the bus stop.

* * *

Note: This chapter introduces Jayden, another character who will have a key part later in the story.


	7. Chapter 7: The Party

It was just after midnight in the city of London and most of the people in the city are fast asleep.

In one of the many windows on a quiet road, a shadow of a lady could be seen. The lady name is Autumn, a new author who has just settled down in the city after a quick stop in Paris. On Autumn's computer screen she had several web pages open. One of them was a video she had recorded herself and the other was from a Sky News Broadcast.

"I didn't have to look very hard to find out your location Wolfette. I only needed to come home and you show up right on my doorstep" Autumn said to herself. "Soon I will find you and get answers that could make me a very successful and important person."

* * *

"Felicity, you're going to be late for school," Her Uncle told her as he knocked on her door. Felicity looked at her phone a saw that it was now 7:50. She had to be in school by 8:45 which didn't give her much time. It was hard being a superhero and teenage school girl. On Patrol last night, she helped to get a lady's bag back after it got stolen from her. Felicity then made sure the lady got home ok.

Felicity put her school uniform on as quickly as she could and grabbed her school bag.

"Felicity, are you coming out with us for dinner tonight?" Felix asked. Felicity's younger cousins and her brother had joined her in the hallway. They were getting ready to leave for school.

"I will be there. I wouldn't miss it" Felicity replied. "I will see you all later"

* * *

Felicity walked down the road and waited for her bus at the bus stop. She was the only one at the bus stop. Felicity got her phone out and looked at the internet. She opened Mia's blog and saw a new post. Today's post was about what it meant to have a wolf as your spirit animal. Felicity found it interesting. Her Miraculous itself was based on a wolf, she found herself playing with the silver bracelet on her wrist, a new habit that she found herself doing when nervous.

"You ok, Felicity," Rikki asked as poked his out from Felicity's blazer.

"Yeah, just reading Mia's blog," Felicity said. "You can see it later, the bus is coming"

Rikki hid and Felicity got on the bus.

* * *

Ben walked out of the train station with James next to him.

"What did your dad say about the party tomorrow?" James asked.

"I haven't asked him. He's been very busy this week" Ben replied. "I tried asking Mum but she wasn't interested"

"I hope he lets you. It won't be any fun without you" James said. "Robbie hired a photo booth and a doughnut wall for the night. He's put pictures on Instagram of the room set up"

"Let's hope it doesn't get ruined like last time," Ben said.

* * *

Felicity and her friends walked into the canteen.

"So, is everyone still going to Robbie's party tomorrow night?" Mia asked.

"That's tomorrow?" Felicity asked.

"Yep. You are still coming" Lena asked "It will be great"

"Not sure yet. I got a lot of work to do" Felicity said. "And I'm really tired"

"Maybe you should have an early night," Mia said. "Did you struggle to sleep last night?"

Felicity didn't know how to answer that question but she got lucky, the bell rang and the students had to sit in their seats for afternoon registration.

* * *

After school, Felicity found herself in the family room with Felix, Jackie and Teddy. The 15-year-old had Teddy on her lap and her cousins sat both sides of her. They had to cancel the family meal. Aunt Rose had been admitted to hospital. Felicity only found out when she left school. Her Uncle James and her Mum stayed with Aunt Rose.

"Felicity, is Mummy going to be ok?" Jackie asked.

"The doctor said she would be ok," Felicity replied.

"Will you stay with us till Daddy comes home?" Felix asked.

"Of course" Felicity replied. "Did you have a nice day at school?"

"Yes. It was good, I got a sticker for doing good maths work today" Felix said.

"That's good," Felicity said.

"We made bracelets in craft club today," Jackie said. "I put a snowflake and a flame on mine because it makes me think of Wolfette and Tawny Owl. It also made me think of you, Felicity"

"Whys that?" Felicity asked.

"Well you have the same colour hair and you also wear a similar bracelet to hers. Are you Wolfette?" Jackie replied.

"Jackie, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm definitely not Wolfette. The bracelet is from a clothing store in Paris. It sold Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette themed items" Felicity said. She would have to be careful around Jackie from now on. She was a lot more observant these days.

* * *

Ben arrived home and found out from Luke that his father wanted to talk to him in his office.

"You wanted to see me father," Ben said.

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that your Uncle is coming over next Sunday for dinner" His father told him.

"Ok," Ben said. "Can I go to Robbie's party tomorrow?"

"Robbie Milton?" His father asked.

"Yeah. It's not going to be like last year. He's only invited people that he has classes with" Ben said.

"You may go to this party tomorrow but I will be sending Flavio to pick you up at 10 pm"

"Thank you," Ben said as he closed the door and went to his room.

* * *

Saturday.

Felicity wasn't surprised when Teddy came into her room at half seven in the morning.

"Teddy, it's too early. You need to go back to bed" Felicity said.

"But I don't want to," Teddy said. "I'm not sleepy anymore"

Felicity sighed. She wanted to sleep for a bit longer but Teddy wasn't going to let her. She looked over at where her Kawmi slept and then turned back to Teddy.

"Ok, you can stay," Felicity said as she let Teddy climb up onto the end of her bed.

* * *

Felicity's Aunt and Uncle had just got back from the hospital. Her Aunt Rose looked tired and she had a bandage on her arm. Jackie and Felix hugged their Mum and told her all about what they got up to at school. While Felicity's cousins hurried upstairs with Aunt Rose, Felicity stayed with her Mum and Dad.

"I hear that there's a party tonight You never told us that you got an invite," Felicity's Mum said.

"I guess I forgot to tell you," Felicity said "Mia, Sophia, Eliza and Lena are going"

"Are you planning on going? I can drop you off if you like" Felicity's Mum told her.

"Are you sure you're ok with me going. It's ok, Mia said that Michelle would come and pick me up. She passed her driving test a few weeks ago and now she has a car"

"You can go. I think it would be good for you to go out and have a nice time with your school friends. "

"I better go and get ready then," Felicity said as she left the room and went upstairs.

* * *

In her room, Felicity looked in her cupboard to find something to wear. She chooses a pale pink knee-length skater dress and a pair of black boots. The boots had studs on them.

"You look pretty," Rikki said.

"Thank you, Rikki" Felicity replied. "It's time to go now. Are you coming or are you staying here"

"I'm coming with you. You don't know when Firefly will strike again," Rikki said. Felicity grabbed her bag and let Rikki hid in it before leaving her room.

"Wow, that dress really suits you, Felicity," Her Mum said. Felicity smiled.

"Where you going, Felicity?" Teddy asked.

"It's Robbie's birthday and he's having a party at his house and I've been invited," Felicity said.

"Is Robbie your boyfriend?" Teddy asked

"No, Robbie is a boy in my class. He's the headteacher's child" Felicity replied. "He's also really annoying"

"Ok. Have fun," Teddy said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mia knocked at the door and Felicity opened it. Mia wore a denim mini skirt, black tights and a white crop top.

"Hello, Mia, It's nice to see you again," Felicity's Mum said as she gives Felicity a leather jacket.

"It's nice to see you as well Kate," Mia said. "How was Paris?"

"Paris was nice actually. I managed to get myself a job working in a supermarket, which I enjoyed." Felicity's Mum replied. "The only thing I don't miss about Paris is the weekly Akuma attacks but it seems that something smaller is happening here"

"Yeah. At least we have Wolfette and Tawny Owl to help stop this villain" Mia said. "I know that Pairs have Ladybug and Chat Noir but I have to admit it is pretty cool having superheroes in the city that we live in"

"They are doing a good job so far," Felicity's Mum said.

"Don't you think it's strange that Wolfette used to be in Paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I wonder if she knew about Firefly when she came here" Mia said.

"Shall we go now, Mia?" Felicity said.

"Yeah. We don't want to be late" Mia replied. Felicity was glad that she was able to get Mia to drop the superhero subject. It wasn't something that Felicity felt happy talking about.

"Have a nice time, girls. Felicity let me know if you need picking up" Her mum said as the two girls walked out the house and over to Michelle's car.


	8. Chapter 8: Entertainer

After an awkward dinner with his step-mum, all Ben wanted to do was get out of the house and away from the family drama.

* * *

In his room, Ben started looking for something to wear. His Kwami noticed this and flew over to him

"I take it you are going to the party tonight then?" Oona asked.

"Yeah," Ben said "James and his Dad are coming to pick me up soon"

"The last time I saw a party was 1909," Oona said.

"Things have changed a lot since then. I hope that nothing gets broken this time. I was wondering how many Tawny Owls have there been?" Ben asked.

"Seven over the years. The Miraculous circle that I'm apart of are not used as often as the Ladybug and Black Cat. I'm sure your partner knows something about them but it's up to her if she tells you anything."

"What about Firefly?" Ben asked.

"The Firefly Miraculous is a mysterious one. You're not ready to know those things yet" Oona said. "There's a lot of things that you still need to learn and when the time is right you will"

* * *

Michelle (Mia's older sister) pulled up outside Robbie's house. Robbie lived in a mansion with big gates that went up to the main house. The front door of the house had balloons and streamers. The girls knocked on the door and Mr Milton answered.

"Hello, girls. come in" Mr Milton said. Felicity and Mia walked into the house and found themselves in a long hallway with wooden floor. A lady who Felicity thought was Robbie's mum took their coats and showed them to the kitchen/living room where most of the people from Felicity's class gathered.

"Glad you could make it, Felicity, Mia," Robbie said. "Come and join us"

Felicity noticed that Robbie took Felicity's hand but not Mia's and lead them over to a group of their classmates. Lena and Sophia smiled at them.

"Robbie, can you let go of my hand," Felicity asked. Robbie didn't say anything but he did as Felicity asked.

"I'm certain that Robbie has a crush on you," Mia said as Felicity followed her to another corner in the room.

"It's going to be hard to tell him that I don't have the same feelings," Felicity said.

"Speaking of boys, Ben just walked in," Mia said.

* * *

Felicity turned around to look at Ben. He looked slightly different tonight, his usual messy brown hair was now pulled back which made him look mature.

Ben walked into Robbie's house with James and Joe.

"Look, Felicity's here," Joe said. "Now's your chance to talk to her again"

"Maybe later. Let's get a drink first" Ben said as she walked over to the drinks table and poured himself a cup of lemonade.

"You know you are going to have to talk to her at some point," James said. "Don't worry about what your father said. It's a party, your allowed to have fun"

"I guess you're right," Ben said.

* * *

Felicity and Mia stood talking when Lena and Eliza came over to them.

"Are you having a nice time?" Lena asked. Lena reminded Felicity of Juleka as she liked to wear gothic clothing.

"Yeah," Felicity said. "It's a shame that Grace didn't get invited. It's almost like Robbie doesn't want to talk to her. I noticed the other day in class that Robbie purposely left her out during that group task"

"Something tells me that she will show up. She is Robbie's cousin"

"Wait, Grace is Robbie's cousin. I never saw this one coming" Felicity said.

"Yeah. Grace is originally from Ireland but she moved her two years ago" Eliza said. "We used to compete in the same age group at Irish Dancing"

"Robbie and Grace don't get on. Their parents have tried several times when they were little but none of them worked. I think Robbie disliked her, even more, when she started at Maple Park"

"So it's more of a family issue then?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah," Mia said. "Grace doesn't like talking about it"

"Look, Ben's coming over," Lena said. "He's on his own. I wonder why"

"Hi, girls," Ben said.

"Hi, Ben" Mia replied

"Felicity, did you want to dance with me," Ben asked.

Felicity didn't know what to say, she just stood there looking into space, until Mia pushed her towards Ben.

"I'm sorry about that," Felicity said.

"It's ok. If you don't want to dance then you don't have to. Let me know if you change your mind" Ben replied.

"Wait. I do" Felicity said.

Ben and Felicity found themselves dancing to 'Don't let me down' by the Chainsmokers Feat Daya.

* * *

Grace knew about the party at her cousin's house ever since he first announced it at school but she never thought that she would be left out. They may not get along but she was his cousin. Grace tried to include Robbie in family events.

Her Aunt and Uncle didn't have a problem with letting her in and seemed pleased to see her. Her cousin Robbie was a different story, as soon as he saw Grace he walked over to her.

"Grace, how nice to see you? Please leave" Robbie said.

"Why? I'm your cousin Robbie. You can't keep up the act of pretending that I don't exist," Grace said.

"I can and I will. Leave now" Robbie told Grace.

"Fine but this isn't over. Enjoy your little party" Grace replied as she turned around and walked out of the house. Robbie's parents tried to stop her but she just ignored them.

* * *

"Family relationships and a birthday party. What a perfect place to cause trouble," Firefly said as he tapped a firefly with his wand, turning it red and then sent it out to find it's next victim.

* * *

"Why can't Robbie forgive me for what happened when we were younger. I'm willing to forget about the nasty things he said to me. Why can't he do the same?" Grace thought to herself.

The dark firefly flew into her hair bow and Grace heard a calm voice talking to her

"I know how you feel and I want to help you, Entertainer," Firefly said, "I'm giving you the power you need to prove to `Robbie that you are the best cousin by turning his party into one big rave."

"It's party time, Firefly," Grace said. As Entertainer, Grace's hair turned pink and she had big curls with the black hair bow on top. Her dress didn't change much but it now had a front pocket filled with balloons.

* * *

Grace walked back up to the front of Robbie's house and found herself being stopped by Robbie's parents.

"My names Entertainer and I'm here to put an end to this party," Grace said as she knocked Robbie's parents out the way and entered the party.

* * *

Inside the house, Robbie's party's in full swing. Lots of people spent time talking and enjoying themselves. Felicity stood with her close group of friends.

"I wonder what happened to Grace," Eliza asked "It's not like her to walk home alone in the dark"

"I'm not sure," Mia said "Maybe we should go and look for her"

"Grace probably wanted to be alone or she wouldn't have stormed off like that after her argument with Robbie," Lena said. "I'm sure she will come back. Robbie's been quiet ever since Grace left"

"Maybe he feels bad about it," Felicity said. "I would if I was him"

Felicity didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying. There was a loud bang followed by someone laughing and then everyone in the room turned to look at the lady dressed in the strange outfit with bright pink hair.

"Robbie, you will pay for being mean to me." Entertainer said.

"I'm sorry, this is a private party. I didn't invite you" Robbie said.

"The real party has only just begun, cousin." Entertainer said as she started throwing plates, napkins, forks and other party items around the room.

"Grace" Robbie said.

"Not anymore. I'm Entertainer. Let's make this a night no one forgets"

Felicity watched Entertainer for a few minutes like everyone else was, she seemed familiar but she couldn't work out who she was.

"I don't know about you but I'm leaving before this party becomes a nightmare," Lena said.

"I'm not leaving, Wolfette and Tawny Owl are going to show up," Mia said.

Felicity almost forgot that she had a job to do. She looked around her and noticed that most of the people had hidden or ran away from the scene.

"Leah's right. I'm going as well" Felicity said as she walked away.

* * *

Ben just wanted to enjoy the party but now it was almost 10:00 and Firefly decided to interrupt the evening. He found it hard to get away from his friends to find a place to transform. Ben knew that he would have to come up with a good excuse for Flavio later.

"I'm ready when you are, Ben," Oona said as she flew out of his pocket. "Is everything ok?"

"Entertainer is Grace. It's the first time I've had to fight someone I know" Ben said.

"It will all be ok in the end. Firefly is controlling your friend remember, she's not in control of her actions. Think of it as helping to free her from his control" Oona said.

"Ok, let's do this then," Ben said as he touched the miraculous on his shirt "Oona, lets fly"

In a flash of light, Ben had transformed into his alter ego Tawny Owl. He felt confident.

* * *

Felicity managed to get away from Leah and Eliza. She opened her bag and woke up Rikki who someone managed to sleep the whole time that Felicity was at the party.

"Wake up, Rikki. We've got work to do" Felicity said. "I still don't know how you managed to sleep the whole time"

"That's one of my talents," Rikki said as Felicity smiled at her Kwami.

"Rikki, Paws Out" Felicity said.

* * *

Entertainer left the party at the Milton house. Robbie went with her and acted as her assistant being forced to hold balloons. Entertainer was busy turning the street into one big party when Felicity showed up.

"Grace, I can help you if you give me the object with the firefly in," Felicity said.

"I'm not Grace, my name is Entertainer and you're not on the guest list, Wolfette."

"Well looks like someone knows how to throw a party. Shame we are going to put a stop to it" Tawny Owl said. "Otherwise I would have offered you a dance, Wolfie"

"Maybe another time Tawny" Felicity replied

"Mr Firefly wants your Miraculous" Entertainer said.

"Not a chance," Tawny Owl said.

"If you won't give them to me then I will take them from you," Entertainer told them as she ordered Robbie to hand her two balloons. She rubbed them against her hair bow and then she made them into dogs. She put them down on the floor and the came to life.

"That's her power then, making things from balloons," Felicity said. It was strange, Grace was the same age as her. Why would she want to make things with balloons?

Tawny Owl took out his arrows and threw one at one of the balloon dogs, destroying it. The other dog followed Felicity. She used her whip to tie it up and then Tawny Owl used one of his arrows.

"Well, I will be leaving now, the party has only just begun," Entertainer said as she ordered Robbie to follow. The other students and guests at Robbie's party stayed put. They had already seen enough of the action.

"We have to follow her," Felicity said as she threw her whip out and hocked it on to a building. She then pulled herself up onto the rooftops so she could get a better view. Tawny Owl followed and landed next to her.

"We still don't know where the dark firefly is but we know it's not in the balloons," Tawny Owl said.

"Yeah, but did you see what she did with the hair bow. The dark firefly must be in the hair bow" Felicity replied. "We need to keep her busy so she can't create any more balloon monsters"

"I can be very distracting," Tawny Owl said.

"I know you can, which is why you're perfect for the job," Felicity said.

* * *

The two superheroes found Entertainer near the end of the road Robbie lived on. Entertainer stood on a big stage next to a large speaker. Music played from it and people stood around the stage wondering what was going on.

Tawny Owl and two of his clones managed to sneak up on to the stage from the back.

"I'm sorry but you don't have the right to play loud music," Tawny Owl said.

"You again. I'm going to give you one more chance. Hand me your miraculous or I will take it from you"

"Try taking it then," Tawny Owl's clone said.

Entertainer reached out and tried to take the miraculous but as she made contact with the clone it vanished and the rest of the clones gathered around her. The real Tawny Owl stood in front of her.

Felicity grabbed the hair bow from behind and broke it, freeing the dark firefly.

"I free you from evil," Felicity said as she touched the firefly with her whip turning it to dust which disappeared. Everything around them went back to normal.

Tawny Owl and Wolfette smiled at each other and then turned to look at a confused Grace on the ground.

"G... Miss, are you ok?" Tawny Owl asked.

"I don't remember anything apart from being upset with Robbie," Grace said. "Where did Robbie go?"

"I'm here, Grace," Robbie said, "I think that we should talk about this"

"That sounds like a good idea," Grace said as they smiled at each other.

Felicity watched them as they walked away. Hopefully, Grace and Robbie would sort things out.

* * *

Felicity had just released her transformation when she suddenly remembered that she left her jacket in Robbie's house and she didn't want to go back. Her Mum would be picking her up soon.

"Hey, Felicity," Felicity noticed that Ben stood next to her offering her his coat. "You look cold. My brothers already here, I can wait with you if you want but it's ok if you don't want me to. I just didn't want you to freeze"

Felicity smiled at Ben as she took the jacket from him

"It's ok. My Mum's said that she's almost here. I guess I will see you at school."

"Yep," Felicity said.

* * *

Ben walked towards the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Who's the girl you stood with? I don't think I've seen her before" Flavio asked.

"Her names Felicity. She's one of Mia's friends. Her family recently moved back to London" Ben said. "She's a nice girl"

* * *

Felicity didn't have to wait long for her Mum to arrive and as soon as she did, the first question she asked was about the coat.

"A friend from school lent me the jacket. His names Ben" Felicity said.

"Oh. What's this Ben like?" Felicity's Mum asked.

"He's a nice boy" Felicity replied as they got out the car and made their way to the front door.

Felicity went to her room and got dressed for bed. That was one of the very first times that her dream featured Benjamin Russo and it wouldn't be the last.


	9. Chapter 9: Sunday

Felicity loved waking up to the smell of pancakes on a Sunday morning. It was her favourite thing about living with her Aunt and Uncle.

When she walked into the kitchen, Felicity noticed that her Aunt Rose and Uncle James were absent.

"Morning" Felicity said as she took her pancake from the side and put some Nutella and blueberries on it

"Did you have a nice time at the party?" Her Mum asked.

"I did, well until a supervillain showed up," Felicity said. She noticed the look on her Mum's face, "Don't worry, I hid with Leah until Wolfette and Tawny Owl turned everything back to normal"

"That's good. I'm glad that you didn't try and film it as Mia did. Her parents grounded her for the weekend when they found out" Felicity's mum told her.

"Oh, that explains why she never answered any of my texts. I guess she won't be able to come over to revise then" Felicity said.

"I'm sure you can work on it another day this week," Felicity's Mum said. "Since your not seeing Mia today, we are going to Hyde Park if you want to come. It's a nice day"

"Sure, it sounds like fun" Felicity replied. "Where's Teddy?"

"Your father is helping him get ready to go out"

"Oh, ok then. Is it just the four of us today then?" Felicity asked.

"I think so. Your cousins have are going to a birthday party."

* * *

Felicity soon found herself sitting on a blanket in the middle of Hyde Park, one of Central London's largest green spaces. Originally used as a hunting ground by Henry VII. During WWII it was used a potato field. *

The unusual sunny weather made the park a popular place for tourists and locals to soak up the sun. Children played with each other and adults talked or read books. Teddy went off with their dad to play in the playground.

"I forgot how nice this place is," Felicity said. "It's so pretty"

"The sun is lovely today." Her Mum added

"Yeah" Felicity agreed. "It's nice to be able to escape reality. Do you ever find yourself missing Paris?"

"Sometimes," Her Mum said.

* * *

Benjamin Russo wasn't looking forward to the family dinner party. His Uncle would be there and he hadn't seen him since he was seven years old. Ben spent most of the morning pacing around his room and texting his school friends.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor if you keep walking around," Oona said. "I still don't understand why you're so worried about seeing your Uncle"

"My Uncle hasn't made contact with my dad or this family since I was seven. He doesn't send us Christmas or Birthday cards. It doesn't make any sense as to why he shows up now" Ben said. "There has to be something that my dad is hiding"

"Ben, I don't know that much about your family but from what you tell me, your father seems like a nice person," Oona told her chosen.

"I wish that I could skip the meal," Ben said to himself as someone knocked on his door. Oona hid in Ben's hood before he opened the door. Luke stood outside.

"Father sent me to tell you that it's time to come to the dining room," Luke said.

"Ok, I will be there in a minute," Ben told his stepbrother.

* * *

When Ben walked into the dining room he was surprised. Sitting next to his Uncle Marcello was another lady that he had never seen before. Ben's Uncle and his father are identical twins so they both had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The only way to tell them apart was that Marcello had a pink heart tattoo on his right hand. The tattoo was a tribute to his late wife who passed away a few years before Ben was born.

"Benjamin, wow, you've grown up so much. How have you been?" Uncle Marcello asked.

"I've been good," Ben said. "Are you planning on staying in London or are you going back to Italy"

"I've started to like London. I think I might stay awhile," Uncle Marcello said.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist staying with me," The lady said.

Ben didn't understand what was going on. His father only mentioned his Uncle. There was no talk about another lady.

"Allow me to introduce you to Anna. Anna, this is my Uncles son Benjamin"

"It's nice to meet you, Ben," Anna said as she held her hand out for Ben to shake.

"Shall we take our seats. Dinner will be ready soon" Ben's Dad said.

Ben's father hired a group of catering staff for tonight's event. He often did this when Linda hosted meetings to discuss her next project. Ben took his seat next to Luke. This was going to be a very awkward dinner.

* * *

After what felt like ages, Ben was finally allowed to escape from the dining room.

"I'm glad that's over. I can't believe that he's staying. He hates London" Ben said. "What's so important about this Anna person?"

"Ben, calm down, you can't judge someone that you've only met once," Oona said.

Ben wondered if the Kwami was going to say anything else but realized that she probably knew he needed time to calm down.

Ben sat in silence for a few minutes before grabbing his phone from the side. He looked at the time and suddenly jumped up.

"What's going on?" Oona asked.

"Nothing, just remembered that there's a TV programme that I wanted to watch," Ben said as he turned his TV on.

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by without any trouble, apart from the weather changing. It had started to rain as Felicity left school on Monday morning, she was lucky that she remembered to take an umbrella.

Felicity looked at Alya's Ladyblog a few times. It seemed like Hawkmoth's Akuma's got stronger and Ladybug recruited some new heroes. One of them had the fox miraculous and the other had the turtle.

"Seems like things are heating up in Paris," Felicity said as she continued looking through until she stopped at a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir wearing Ice Skates.

"Where did the Ice Skates come from? Rikki is it possible?" Felicity asked.

"I don't know. Only a guardian or a person with expert knowledge of the Miraculous would know that. We Kwamis are not supposed to know about ways of modifying our powers" Rikki replied.

"Actually while we are on the miraculous subject, my friend Mia has been doing some research to find out if London had Superheroes in the past. So far she's found nothing." Felicity said. "Mia wants me to help her and I said that I would"

"I don't like where this is going," Rikki said.

"Mia thinks the might be something important in the Museum of London. The Museum teaches you about the history of London from ancient times to the present day including information about events that happened in-between the two world wars, and they are showing a special display on important people during that time. Isn't that when you had your last holder?" Felicity said.

"It was 1909," Rikki told Felicity "London was very different to what you know today. My holder was a boy who lived on a farm outside the city but he would often find himself delivering goods to markets in the city. I think you've been to one of them with your parents, Spittlefields"

"I figured that the city would be different. They teach us about that in History class" Felicity said. "Yes, I've been there a few times."

Felicity wanted to ask more questions but her parents called her down for dinner and by the time it was over, Rikki had fallen asleep.

Before Felicity went to bed, she texted Mia.

Hey Mia,

It's a shame we couldn't have our study session today. Your Mum is right tho, you put yourself in danger last night. Lena and I got very worried about you.

Also, I'm up free next weekend if you wanted to go to the museum.

* * *

* Information taken from Lonely Planet London.


	10. Chapter 10: March

It was now the middle of March, exams are two months away. Felicity's found it harder to juggle homework, revising and protecting the city from Firefly. Things had changed a lot in the past few months. Her Aunt Rose's condition got worse and the doctors said that she didn't have long left.

Mia found a new topic for her blog after they had been to the Museum of London. Mia started to write about her theories of past Miraculous users. Felicity was glad that she had changed and diverted from her obsession of finding out the identities of London's heroes.

* * *

Flashback

Felicity and Mia arrived at the Museum of London. The Museum opened in 1978 and houses more than six million objects, exploring the history of London.

"So, what did we come here to look at?" Felicity asked, "I didn't think that you enjoyed Museum's?"

"I don't but there could be some pictures and other things that might prove the existent of other heroes," Mia said.

Felicity followed Mia through the Museum until she stopped at a medieval statue. The statue resembled a man, it's faded and lacked colour, the only noticeable feature was a bow and arrow.

"Told you, that has to be an Owl Superhero, just like Tawny Owl," Mia said as she pulled out her phone. "Last night, I found this as well. A photo of an old newspaper clipping. This has to be a sign and I'm going to write about it on my blog"

"Does that mean you're going to stop trying to find out the identities of Wolfette and Tawny Owl?" Felicity asked.

"I guess," Mia said. "For now at least"

End of Flashback

* * *

Felicity wished that the weekend would hurry up as she got dressed for school on a Friday morning. Firefly had been quiet during the past few weeks but something told Felicity it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"It's time to leave now," Felicity said to her Kwami who looked up from his bowl of chocolate buttons. "I told Mia that I would meet her before school. She said that she wanted to talk about something"

"Ok," Rikki said as he flew into Felicity's pocket.

* * *

Felicity arrived at school and found Mia waiting outside for her.

"Hey, Mia," Felicity said.

"Hey" Mia replied, "Are you free after school tonight?"

"Yeah, I should be," Felicity said, "Why?"

"I need some help with my blog," Mia said.

"Sure, I can help you," Felicity said.

"That's great. I can't wait to show you the amazing pictures I got of Wolfette and Tawny Owl" Mia said.

"Mia, I don't think that you should be putting yourself in danger. It's not safe" Felicity said.

"I'm careful, besides people love the blog and that Alya from Paris does it," Mia said. "Is there something that you're not telling me. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything"

"I'm not saying that you should stop the blog, I just don't want to see my friend hurt," Felicity said. She was about to say something else but she didn't. Rikki was listening and she didn't want to give Mia any hints about her secret identity.

* * *

Ben was looking forward to the weekend. His father had allowed him to attend a gaming event that would take place on the Southbank. His friends James and Joe would be going as well.

"It's going to be so cool," Joe said "We can check out all the latest gaming things"

"Yeah. It's nice that your father has given you some free time" James added.

"I could do with a break from extra lessons. I know my father has expectations but I don't want to be like my step-siblings" Ben said "It might sound nice getting into Oxford or Cambridge but it's not for me"

"Really. Is that what the extra lessons are for. You still have a few more years before Uni" Joe said.

"I've tried talking to him but he won't listen," Ben told his friends. "Also my Uncle's in town"

"The one that lives in Italy. I thought he hated London?" James asked.

"I did as well," Ben said "He's staying with another lady called Anna. I don't know much about her. She said that she worked for a newspaper company"

"Well it's a good thing that you have tomorrow to take your mind of the complicated family subject," Joe said.

Ben smiled. At least he could be normal around his friends.

* * *

Autumn walked into the office owned by the publishing company she had recently been signed to. After having her first novel published, she wanted to start work on another one but this one would be different.

"Good Morning, Autumn, please come in"

"It's nice to see you again, Sir" Autumn said. "I've worked hard on this next novel"

"Let's see what you've got then," Her boss said.

Autumn pulled out a plastic wallet and gave it to her boss. Her boss looked at the work before turning his attention back to Autumn.

"It needs work but I suppose it's a start. What made you come up with this"

"I saw it happen with my own eyes. It's a true story. The Wolf hero and the Ladybug had real superpowers" Autumn said. "You must have seen the news. Wolfette and Tawny Owl, they are just like them I'm almost certain that Wolfette is the same one"

"Real superheroes. If you say so. Well I guess we can give the draft to the editors and see what we can do"

"Really, thank you," Autumn said.

* * *

Felicity enjoyed today's drama lesson. The class learnt about the different types of stage lighting used in plays and how to use the lighting to change the mood. After class, the teacher asked Mia and some other students to stay behind, so Felicity walked to her last class of the day alone.

* * *

After school, Felicity waited for Mia outside the school gates, unaware that someone watched her from the distance.

* * *

Note:

This is going to be the last chapter the I will upload this year. I've also been working on another Miraculous Fanfic which I plan on uploading early 2020.

If you would like to suggest idea's for Dark Firefly victims, please fill out the information below and leave it in a review or you can PM me.

Civillian Name:

Villain Name:

Appearance:

Powers:

Any other information:


	11. Chapter 11: Miss Law

Felicity watched as students came out the doors of Maple Park School, Mia didn't appear to be among them. It was unlike Mia to wait around after school especially when she had plans to work on her blog. Mia had asked Felicity to help her.

"I wonder what's taking her so long?"

* * *

While Felicity waited for Mia, at one of the main courts of law, Jade Cosgrove had just lost her first case. It was unfair, the judge didn't give her time to speak.

"It's don't understand," Jade said "I did everything right and followed the book. Now I will be the one people laugh at and no one will respect me. If only I could change that."

* * *

The window of a basement opened and Firefly stepped into the light.

"What's wrong with trying to change the law, especially when I can make her wish a reality" Firefly said as he sent out one of his firefly's.

* * *

Jade sat on a bench looking over the River Themes. The dark firefly flew into a broach she had on her cardigan.

"Miss Law, I'm Firefly. I want to help you change the rule book and punish those who break the rules. In return, you will bring me Wolfette and Tawny Owl's Miraculous"

"The city will soon be just the way I like it," Jade said as she turned into Miss Law. As Miss Law, Jade wore a light blue shirt with a black pencil skirt. Her skin's navy blue and her hair turned emerald green. He eyes colour changed to orange and in her hand, she had a wooden hammer, similar to the ones used in courtrooms.

Miss Law looked around her and noticed that a man crossed the road when the light was still red. She spun her hammer in the air and aimed it at the man. A sign saying guilty appeared above his head.

"What's going on?" The man asked.

"You're guilty of jaywalking?" Miss Law said.

"I did look. I always look before crossing the road" The mand said. The word guilty appeared on the man's shirt and he found himself repeating 'I'm guilty of crossing the road' over and over again.

"Well I'm Miss Law and I make up the rules"

* * *

Eventually, Mia came out of the school building and walked over to Felicity.

"Sorry, I left something in my locker" Mia said as the girls walked out the school gates.

"Did you see the look on Ben's face when he found out that he's in the same group as us for that project?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Felicity said "I'm glad we are in the same group. I don't think I would focus if it was just the two of us. I don't know what to say around him."

"It will give you time to get to know the boy that you have a crush on," Mia said.

Felicity often thought about her friendship with Ben and if she saw him as more than a friend. Her Kwami, Rikki must have been bored with hearing the same conversation over and over again.

"Felicity," Mia said. "Snap out of your daydream. I think something strange is going on"

"What?" Felicity said as she looked around her. People with the word guilty written on the clothing could be seen.

Mia had her phone out already and had the news app open.

"Breaking News: There have been reports of a lady going by the name Miss Law causing trouble in the city of London today. Here she is with a message"

"Wolfette, Tawny Owl come and give me your Miraculous. If you don't then the city will have a new leader" Miss Law said.

"I'm so filming this for my blog," Mia said. "Are you coming, Felicity?"

Felicity didn't want to leave Mia, know that she had a habit of getting too close to the villain but she had a job to do.

"It's not safe Mia, you could get hurt. Anyway, I left something at school. I'll meet you at your house" Felicity said as she ran off.

* * *

Felicity hid in an ally way and made sure that no one saw her enter before letting Rikki out her pocket.

"Time to transform," Felicity said "Rikki, Paws out"

* * *

Felicity knew that they would be in for a hard time. Miss Law had nothing on her that stood out and they had to deal with the people under Miss Law's influence.

"Last time I checked the queen and the goverment make the laws, not her" Tawny Owl said as he joined Felicity on the rooftop.

"I think she's had enough fun. Let's take care of her and turn things back to normal" Felicity said. "I don't think her followers are interested in us. It appears that she's accusing them of little things, even if they never did it in the first place"

"Yeah," Tawny Owl said. He was going to say something else but Miss Law noticed them and tried to use her power on them.

"You're guilty of not giving me your Miraculous" Miss Law said.

"Really, last time I checked, you don't own them," Tawny Owl said as he used one of his arrows but ended up missing the target.

"She gets her powers from her hammer. If we get rid of that then we can find the dark firefly" Felicity suddenly realised.

"I don't think she's going to hand it over," Tawny Owl said.

"No, but I have an idea," Felicity said "Keep Miss Law busy and I will use my power on the hammer"

Tawny Owl used his arrows to distract Miss Law while Felicity waited for the right opportunity to grab the hammer from Miss Law's hand.

"You don't want to miss this. I'm about to break one of your laws" Tawny Owl said as he took a plastic bottle from a bin and threw it on the floor.

"Nobody gets away with littering," Miss Law said "You're guilty of" she never got to finish her sentence, Felicity grabbed the hammer from her.

"Wonder what you will do with a damaged hammer?" Felicity said "Icy Touch"

"You will pay for that" Miss Law said as she grabbed Felicity and held her so that she couldn't escape.

"I will be taking your bracelet for Firefly now"

* * *

_Seeing his partner in trouble, Ben knew that he had to do something. First, he would need to get past the people that Miss Law turned into repetitive records. It was then that he remembered he could clone himself._

_Ben took an arrow from his quiver and put it in his bow._

_"Double Trouble" Ben said as he released the arrow, causing it to spilt and turn into identical copies of him._

_Now that he had some kind of distraction, Ben hurried over to his partner and pulled Miss Law of her._

_"The broach, grab the broach," Wolfette told him. Ben grabbed the pendant from around Miss Laws neck and tossed it over to Wolfette._

* * *

Felicity caught the pendant and broke it using her whip, freeing the firefly.

"I free you from evil," Felicity said as she touched the firefly with her whip. It turned to dust which evaporated. All around them, things went back to normal. Miss Law turned back to normal and looked around.

Felicity and Tawny Owl smiled at each other as their miraculous warned them that they only had two minutes before the changed back.

"We better get out of here before the press catches up with us," Tawny Owl said.

Felicity agreed, she didn't like talking to the press. The news team in Paris wasn't that bad but in London, they wanted to know things that she could never tell them.

* * *

Felicity landed in an empty underpass that lead to a tube station. She de-transformed almost instantly. Rikki fell out of the miraculous and landed in Felicity's hand. She put her tired Kwami in her bag and left the underpass. As she walked along the quiet street, her phone rang. It was Mia.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Miss Law was suggested by LaViolaViolaRosa. I had fun writing her character in to this.


	12. Chapter 12: Gone

Firefly wasn't happy. How could it be so hard to get the Miraculous from two teenagers? He de-transformed and stood in the darkness.

"Master," Tess asked as she floated next to him.

"Quiet Tess," The man said.

* * *

Felicity answered Mia's phone call.

"Felicity, I've been trying to call you. Are you ok?" Mia asked. After the events of Miss Law, Mia started to worry about her friend.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm on my way to your house now," Felicity replied.

"Ok, see you soon," Mia said as she ended the call.

* * *

After getting permission from her parents, Felicity found herself in Mia's room. Mia lived above a chocolate and sweet shop that her parents owned.

Mia's room had mostly cream walls with a pink feature wall. She had a desk with her computer on it and a smaller desk for her make-up. Mia didn't have a wardrobe in her room as she shared one with her sister.

"Is Michelle joining us today?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure. She went out with friends after college," Mia replied as she logged on and opened the blog. Mia scrolled down the site, Felicity could see pictures, newspaper clippings and videos. She felt a bit embarrassed and shocked. How did Mia get such detailed pictures? In fact, how did the news team?

"What did you need my help with?" Felicity asked.

"I'm thinking about creating folders for the blog to make it easier for people to find there way around the site," Mia said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Felicity told Mia.

"Also, I wanted you to be the first person to see this picture," Mia said as she showed Felicity a photo of the two heroes on the roof of the Whitechapel Gallery.

"How did you get that photo?" Felicity asked trying not to sound shocked.

"Last Friday night, I was coming home from a family party when I heard laughing behind us. That's when I saw them sitting on the rooftop. It had to be them. It's impossible to get up there that time of night without superpowers."

Mia did have a point.

"I wonder what they're doing," Mia said.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wolfette would patrol the city and help people," Felicity said. "Maybe that could be what they are doing"

"I guess that makes sense," Mia said. She was about to say something else but she got interrupted. Her Mum wanted to talk to her. Felicity watched as Mia left the room, closing the door.

"Felicity, I'm hungry," Her Kwami said "You haven't given me anything to eat yet"

"Rikki, please keep it down. Do you want Mia to hear you? I don't have anything at the moment. As soon as we get home, I will get you something" Felicity said.

The door opened, Rikki hid in Felicity's pocket.

"Was you talking to someone?" Mia asked.

"No, I talk to myself sometimes" Felicity replied, hoping the Mia wouldn't ask any more questions.

* * *

"Mia, what would you do if you found out one of the superheroes identities?" Felicity asked.

"Nothing, I wouldn't tell anyone. I would help them, cover for them" Mia said. "If I was one of the heroes then I would tell you. I tell my best friend everything. What about you?"

"Well, If I was Wolfette then I wouldn't tell you to keep you safe from the bad guys," Felicity said.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes. Felicity's phone rang. It was her Mum.

After a short conversation, Felicity ended the call and turned to Mia.

"I have to go. Aunt Rose has been rushed to the hospital. The doctor doesn't think that she will make it through the night" Felicity said.

"Do you need someone to drop you there?" Mia asked, "Mum won't mind"

"It's ok. I will be ok. Thanks for the offer" Felicity said.

* * *

Felicity arrived at the hospital and found her way to the ward. A nurse showed her to a side room where her parents and Uncle James sat. A TV played in the background.

"Mum," Felicity said, "Is she ok?"

Felicity didn't get an answer. Her Mum just nodded and Felicity sat down next to her. An eerie silence filled the room. No one spoke until a nurse came in.

"Mr Brown, you can see your wife now," The nurse said. Felicity watched as Uncle James got up and followed the nurse. Her Mum followed, leaving Felicity with her dad.

A few minutes later, Uncle James came out.

"Felicity, Rose wants to see you," Uncle James said.

Felicity wasn't sure what to expect when she entered the room. Her Mum sat on a chair opposite her bed. Aunt Rose looked tired but she still had a smile on her face.

"Felicity, come here, I can't see you," Aunt Rose said.

"Hi, Aunt Rose," Felicity said, "How are you?"

"I'm alright" Rose replied "I don't have much time left. I want you to promise me something"

"Anything," Felicity said.

"Help look after Jackie and Felix for me. They need someone to look out for them. I know that you will do a good job" Aunt Rose said.

"I will," Felicity said.

* * *

Felicity decided to wait for her parents downstairs, away from the wards. She found a quiet corner and sat down.

_Flashback_

_A four-year-old Felicity ran through the field, laughing and smiling. Her Mum and Aunt Rose watched. She ran back over to them_

_"Mummy, look, what I found," Felicity said._

_"That's a wishing fairy. If you make a wish and let it go then your wish might come true" Her Mum said._

_"Ok, Mummy" Felicity said._

_End of Flashback_

"Felicity," She found herself being brought back to the present by her Kwami, floating in front of her.

"Rikki, stay hidden, someone could see you," Felicity said.

"There's no one here," Rikki said, "Did you want to talk?"

"I'm not in the mood for talking" Felicity replied.

"I understand how you feel. It's not easy losing someone that you care about" Rikki said as he used his small arms to wipe the tears from Felicity's eyes.

"There are vending machines in the corner, sometimes chocolate makes you feel better" Rikki suggested. "You could give me some of the squares as well"

Felicity sighed. "I don't fancy it but I will get some for you."

Felicity got up and walked over to the machine. She put some coins in and choose what she wanted. The bar of Aero Bubbly fell from the top of the machine and Felicity pushed open the draw. She walked away, opening the chocolate and breaking it in half and gave it to her Kwami.

"Felicity, it's time to go now. Uncle James is going to stay. We need to go home" Her dad told her.

"Ok," Felicity said as she followed her parents out of the hospital.

* * *

That was the last time that she saw Aunt Rose, she passed away peacefully in her sleep that night.

The next few weeks felt like a dream. She would walk downstairs, expecting to see Aunt Rose their smiling but it never happened.

_Flashback_

_The heavy rain hammered on the windows, Felicity tossed and turned in her sleep. She looked at her desk. The clock said that it was 5:00 in the morning. It wasn't time to get up yet but Felicity heard voices. She quietly walked downstairs and found her parents and Uncle in the kitchen._

_"Rose, you don't know how much I'm going to miss having you by my side," Her Uncle James said. "You was the best wife, sister, mum and aunt"_

_Felicity saw her dad comforting her Mum._

_"Mum" Felicity whispered._

_"Felicity, I didn't hear you come in," Her Mum said in between sobs._

_"Why don't you come and take a seat. There's something that you need to know" Her Dad said. Felicity sat down._

_"Your Aunt Rose passed away in the early hours of the morning," Her Dad said._

_It took a while for Felicity to process the news. She looked at her Mum and her Uncle and then turned back to her dad. She felt teardrops on her face._

_"It's ok to cry, Felicity," Her dad told her as they hugged._

* * *

_In Felicity's room, Rikki slept peacefully until he felt someone trying to wake him up._

_"It's too early," Rikki said._

_"Just like I remember you Rikki."_

_Rikki opened his eyes and found himself looking at another Kwami._

_"Flynn?" Rikki asked, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I have a message for your holder," Flynn said as he drooped a piece of paper on the table. "I must be going now. We will see each other soon"_


	13. Chapter 13: Moving On

The week after the funeral was the worst, Felicity's Mum kept to herself which left Felicity looking after Teddy. Felix often had nightmares and woke up asking for his Mummy. Uncle James did his best to comfort him but he was still grieving as well. Jackie started working on a memory box for the two of them. She filled the box with pictures and some items that her Mum got her. Felicity tried to put on a brave face, it was hard. School was mostly exam prep and talking about options for the following school year. Felicity didn't speak to Mia much.

"Felicity, Mia's calling you," Rikki said as he looked at her phone.

"Yeah, I will talk to her at school," Felicity said.

"Felicity, you can't lock yourself away forever, it's not good for you. That letter has been sitting on the table for two weeks now" Rikki said as he tapped the letter Flynn had given him.

Felicity thought about what Rikki said. It was true. She couldn't carry one like this, ignoring her friends and leaving Tawny Owl to patrol the city on his own. Jackie and Felix didn't lock themselves away in the rooms after school.

Felicity was brought out of her thoughts when Teddy walked into her room.

"Mummy doesn't want to play with me. She won't come out of her room" Teddy said.

"I'm sure that's not true," Felicity said.

"Will you come and play with me?" Teddy asked.

"Sure," Felicity said as she got up and followed Teddy.

* * *

Ben was home alone when the doorbell rang. It wasn't often that Ben found himself in the house alone. His father had told him not to answer the door so Ben ignored it, hoping that the person at the door would get bored and leave but they didn't. Ben sighed and went to answer the door. It was his Uncle Marcello.

"Hello, Ben. Nice to see you again" Uncle Marcello said. "Is your father in. I need to talk to my son about something."

"Nice to see you as well," Ben said trying to be nice, "Dad's not here at the moment"

"No problem. I will wait for him" Uncle Marcello replied.

"He won't be home for ages," Ben said.

"I guess I will try another time" Uncle Marcello said as he walked down the driveway.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Felicity walked home from the tube station after spending the day shopping with her friends. They went to Westfield in Stratford.

Felicity loved spending time with her friends outside of school. It allowed her to get away from reality. What she didn't know was that Mia had arranged to meet up with James, Joe and Benjamin.

"I embarrassed myself in front of Ben again," Felicity said, "Why can't I just have a normal conversation with him?"

"You didn't. Ben didn't say anything about it" Eliza said.

"Do you think he knows I have a crush on him?" Felicity asked.

"I don't think so. Boys only notice things when it's too late. Try and talk to him at school on Monday" Mia told her. "Anyway, I forgot to tell you, I brought my prom dress the other day"

"Really. What's it like?" Eliza asked.

"You will have to wait and see," Mia said. "Did you change your mind about going, Felicity?"

The year 11 prom was an event that the students organized themselves. It was one of the main events of the school year after the exams had finished.

"Yeah but please don't tell anyone else that I'm going, especially Robbie. He thinks that he's taking me to Prom" Felicity said.

"You're not going with him are you?" Eliza asked.

"No, I'm not" Felicity replied.

"Are you going to talk to Ben on Monday?" Mia asked.

"I can't" Felicity replied.

"There's no such word as can't, Felicity, just think about it," Mia said, "See you on Monday."

Felicity watched as Mia walked down her road. She turned around and started to walk home.

Felicity wasn't far from home when she had a strange feeling that she was being watched but when she turned around, the street looked empty.

"That's strange. Maybe I'm imagining things" Felicity thought to herself.

* * *

Felicity opened the front door and walked into the hallway of what used to be The West Bed and Breakfast. It had closed down, Uncle James didn't want to continue with the business. She could hear her cousins upstairs.

"It's mine, Jackie. Give it back" Felix said.

"No, it's not. Mummy wanted me to have it" Jackie said.

Felicity didn't know what they were arguing over but she knew that she needed to try and sort the problem out.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked.

"Aunt Kate found a china figure in Mum's things and said that I could have it but Felix took it," Jackie told her.

"I want it," Felix said as he tried to stop Jackie from taking it. The china figure fell to the floor and smashed.

"Look what you did," Jackie said, "It's broken"

Jackie stormed out of the TV room, leaving Felicity and Felix alone. The five-year-old boy looked at his cousin.

* * *

Firefly stood in the light.

"Sibling issues and wanting to fix things that are broken. Now that gives me an idea" He tapped one of the fireflies in front of him and watched as it flew out the window.

* * *

Felicity picked up the pieces and placed them in a bowl on the side. She didn't know if the figure could be fixed but surely there was no harm asking.

"You can fix it, Felicity?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure. I can ask but I can't promise anything," Felicity said.

"Please, fix it now. Don't tell Daddy" Felix said.

"I don't think I can fix it," Felicity said. "Shall we go and find your sister?"

* * *

Jackie had a picture of her Mum in her hands. She looked at the picture, her Mum wouldn't want her to argue with Felix. She knew that her reaction to Felix breaking the china doll was wrong. He didn't mean it.

In the corner of her room, a dark firefly hovered in the air.

* * *

"Well, she's not one to hold a grudge," Firefly said as he called the dark firefly back.

* * *

Felix knocked on Jackie's bedroom door and then opened it. Felicity stood next to him.

"I'm sorry for breaking the doll," Felix said.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you. It wasn't the right thing to do. Now that Mum's not here anymore, we need to look out for each other and we can't do that if we keep arguing" Jackie said.

Felicity watched as her cousins hugged each other. She was glad that they had each other. It was normal for siblings to argue but Felicity knew that Firefly's out there waiting to make his next move.


	14. Chapter 14: Social Queen

Autumn was enjoying a nice walk along St Catherines Docks in the sunshine when her phone chimed, telling her that she had an email.

Autumn took her phone out of her pocket and opened the email.

To: Autumn Young

We have revived your novel and wish to meet with you to discuss the release date.

From

The Publishing Company

"It won't be long and the whole of London will know that their heroes are kids. Soon I will have the goverment on my side and then I will finally get answers." Autumn thought to herself.

* * *

Benjamin found himself sitting at the family dining table. The table only got used during formal occasions or when they needed to talk about something important. Today must have been one of those days. His step-mum Linda sat opposite him. He could tell that she didn't want to be there.

"Your mother and I are going to Germany for the week," His father said. "Flavio and Luka will be in charge. I expect you to behave for them and make sure you study for your exams"

"Yes, Dad," Ben said, "Enjoy the conference."

"Thank you, Ben," His father said, "You may leave."

Ben didn't say anything else. He walked out of the dining room but not before he noticed the disappointed look his Step-Mum gave him.

"Great, exams start in two weeks and I'm stuck in the house with Flavio and Luka watching me. I'm 16, I don't need babysitters" Ben said as he sat down at his desk.

"Ben, your father is only looking out for you. He never mentioned anything about staying home," Oona said.

"It's not that. I remember last time they went away, Flavio checked on me every hour. I can't have him coming in when I'm out on patrol or fighting one of Firefly's minions" Ben said.

"I'm sure that everything will work out. Maybe you could talk to Flavio, tell him that if you need anything or want any help then you will find him," Oona suggested.

Ben felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw that he had a new message form, James.

James: Hey Ben, I'm having a games night next weekend at my house. Hope you can make it.

Ben looked at the message. His father would be back from Germany by then.

Ben: I'm up for it.

James: Cool. See you at school.

"Ben, it's time for patrol," Oona said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We don't want to leave Wolfette waiting" Ben said.

"I'm ready when you are" Oona replied.

Ben smiled at his Kwami.

"Oona, let's fly"

* * *

Felicity looked up from her maths textbook.

"Exams are two weeks away and I still have no idea what any of this means," Felicity sighed, "I guess that what happens when you only have one school year to learn this content."

She closed the book and put it to one side.

"Rikki, It's time for patrol," Felicity said.

Her Kwami flew over to her and Felicity transformed.

* * *

Tawny Owl and Felicity/Wolfette met at there usual place, on the roof of the Whitechapel Gallery. The two heroes headed towards the West End. They watched the people below, enjoying a Friday Night out with friends and family.

"What a lovely night," Tawny Owl said. "We could catch a late-night movie at the cinema"

"I'm busy tonight. Sorry, Tanwy" Felicity replied. "Shall we do our usual route and meet back here. Call me if you see anything?"

"Sure," Tawny Owl said as he left.

* * *

Felicity/Wolfette watched as a young couple walked along the street. She could hear them laughing. Nothing interesting appeared to be happening. She was about to head back to meet Tawny Owl when all of the digital advertising boards lit up.

"Social Queen here with an announcement. I'm the new queen of social media. Wolfette, Tawny Owl bring me your Miraculous, your defeat will go viral" Social Queen announced.

Social Queen had pale skin, a beauty spot on her right check, blue hair that came to her waist. Her outfit consisted of a black bodycon dress with a silver belt. In the middle of the belt was a gold crown. In her hand, she had a phone.

"Now I know why they tell us that social media's bad for us," Felicity thought as she continued to watch the scene. The real Social Queen wasn't there.

"It appears that she can use the phone to display her image all over the city," Tawny Owl said.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there," Felicity said. "If she can do that then it means that she could be anywhere in the city. We need to get her to find us"

"I think I have an idea," Tawny Owl said. "Follow me"

"Tawny, where are we going?" Felicity asked.

"To the house of the girl who created the blog about us," Tawny Owl said. Felicity knew who he was talking about, her best friend Mia.

* * *

Instead of walking through the front door and risk disturbing Mia's parents, they knocked on the window. Mia turned around and looked at the two heroes in shock.

"Wolfette, Tawny Owl, what are you doing here. Isn't there a supervillain causing trouble" Mia asked.

"We need your help. Social Queen can project her image across the city but we need to get her to come to us. That's where you come in. We need you to make a video and post it on the internet" Tawny Owl said.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked as she got her iPad.

"We are" Felicity/Wolfette replied.

* * *

After submitting the video, the two heroes knew what to do next. They needed to figure out a way to distract Social Queen so Felicity could get the phone from her. In the distance, they could see a large crowd around Nelsons Column and the water fountain in Trafalgar Square.

"Looks like we found her," Tawny Owl said. "I wonder what got her upset"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so knows what she's doing" Felicity said. "There is a slight chance that she will listen to us"

Felicity and Tawny Owl dropped down from the rooftop and walked through the crowd. Most of the civilians had their eyes practically glued to the screens.

"Social Queen, you don't have to do this. Firefly is using you" Felicity said. "I don't think so. He's given me the chance to be an online sensation" Social Queen said.

"It's not right. If you hand your phone to me, I can free you from his control. Do the right thing" Wolfette said.

Social Queen looked down at the phone and then back to the heroes. She threw the phone away. The screen broke and dark firefly flew out.

"I fee you from evil"

Felicity touched it with her whip as it fell to the floor, turning into dust. Everything that had been damaged or broken by Social Queen turned back to normal.

"Your right. I let my jealousy get the better of me" Social Queen said as she turned back to normal. In Social Queen's place stood Leah, one of Felicity's classmates.

"What happened?" Leah asked as she looked around her.

"Are you ok, Miss?" Felicity said.

"I think so. I don't remember what happened" Leah said.

"Firefly got to you but it's ok now. " Felicity said, "Do you need help to get home?"

Leah looked at Felicity/Wolfette.

"No, thank you," Leah said. "I can walk."

"It's late. I will take you," Felicity said.

* * *

Ben had just turned back to normal. Oona floated next to him until the bedroom door opened.

"Ben, are you ok. I thought I heard you talking to someone" Flavio asked "Father said that you have to ask before you invite friends over"

"There's no one here. I was getting ready for bed. Next time can you knock before you come in" Ben said.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Flavio said. "Good Night."

"Night Flavio," Ben said.

Ben finished getting ready for bed. His Kwami laid on one side of his pillow, fast asleep. Ben climbed into bed, thinking about what life would be like if he still had contact with his birth mother.


	15. Chapter 15: Knowledge Stealer

Ben was so happy when his father agreed to let him attend a games night at his friend's house. He didn't think that he would let him. They had spoken over the phone since Ben's father's in Germany.

"I can't believe Luka agreed to bring me," Ben said as James opened the door. James lived in a flat that was part of a high rise building.

"Come on, I have a new game to show you. My cousin made it. It's part of his University course" James said.

"What's it called?" Ben asked.

"It's doesn't have a name yet but you have to find your way through a maze of bubbles to get to the final boss," James said.

"Sounds like fun" Ben replied.

* * *

Autumn couldn't believe that it had finally arrived. In her hands, she had the first published copy of her book called Paris: City of Miraculous Holders. The rest of the books would be sent to book stores all over the city and she would be attending several book signing events to promote her book.

* * *

At James's house, the two boys had finished playing the game and didn't have anything else to do so they decided to watch a film. Ben got distracted by the film and didn't notice the time.

"I have to go now, Flavio's waiting," Ben said.

"That's a shame," James said "Can't you stay. It's Friday, we don't have school tomorrow"

"Yeah, I know but I don't want Dad to ground me for following his rules. I know his in Germany but he still expects me to behave" Ben said.

"I guess I will see you on Monday for the History exam," James said.

Ben smiled at James as he left the flat and went to meet Flavio.

* * *

Monday Morning

Felicity looked at the first question on the exam paper and sighed. It was going to be a long and difficult hour. She tried hard to focus. She needed to do well in her exams and the current question was worth ten points.

Halfway through the exam, the invigilator stopped the exam. There had been news of a minion created by Firefly nearby. The students left the hall in silence but once they got outside they started talking. Mia and Leah noticed that Felicity never followed them out of the hall.

"Leah, did you see where Felicity went?" Mia quietly asked her friend.

"No, she's not here" Leah replied.

"She couldn't have gone far. It's not like her to disappear in the middle of an exam" Mia said.

Mia and Leah wanted to look for their friend but the teachers wouldn't let them. It wasn't unusual for the teachers to ban students from leaving during events like this. Mia would have to look at news articles for her blog update again.

"You've know Felicity longer than me. Is it normal for her to disappear?" Leah asked.

"Now that you mention it, Felicity hasn't been herself since she came back from Paris. I think she's hiding something from me. I just wish that she would tell me. We used to tell each other everything" Mia replied.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the teachers will find Felicity" Leah said, "Maybe she doesn't want us to think she's afraid."

Mia sighed.

* * *

On the other side of London, Felicity/Wolfette and her partner Tawny Owl had their hands full. A boy who called himself Knowledge Stealer was going around the city and making people forgot how to do basic things. He collected the knowledge in a pen. Felicity was almost certain that the firefly was in the pen.

"The firefly's in the pen," Tawny Owl said. The two heroes kept dodging the beams until Tawny Owl got hit by one. Just like the other's, Tawny Owl had his basic knowledge stolen.

Seeing this happen, Felicity knew that she needed to end this.

Felicity looked around her. She couldn't see anything that would provide a distraction. It was then that she remembered a similar fight with one of Hawkmoth's Akumatized Villians in Paris. She took her whip from the side of her outfit.

Knowledge Stealer was so busy stealing the Knowledge of other people that he didn't see Felicity using her whip to tie his feet together.

"Looking for this?" Felicity said as she held the pen and snapped, freeing the dark firefly. She quickly took her whip back and touched the dark firefly with it, the dark firefly turned to dust and then disappeared. Everything turned back to the way it was before. People looked around them, confused by what had just happened. Eventually, the people left and went back to their normal lives. The press and camera crews left as well.

"Tawny, are you ok?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, I don't remember what happened" Tawny Owl replied. "What about the boy?"

"He left," Felicity said.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and talk I have to get back to school," Tawny Owl said.

"Same" Felicity said.

"What school?" Tawny Owl asked.

"I can't tell you that," Felicity said as she used her wipe to pull herself up onto a rooftop.

* * *

In an unknown location, Firefly sighed. Once again he had failed to get the Miraculous.

"Enjoy your victory, for now, Wolfette, Tawny Owl. Next time I will be walking away with your Miraculous"

* * *

After the exam, all Felicity wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Tawny Owl must be a similar age to me," Felicity thought as she walked home from school on her own for the first time five weeks. Mia usually walked with her. Felicity didn't mind being alone as Mia would want to know why she disappeared during the exam. It wasn't something that she wanted to talk about.

"I'm glad that I didn't bump into Mia," Felicity said.

"Why?" Rikki asked.

"I would have to come up with another lie. I hate telling lies. I can tell that it's making her doubt me and I don't want to end our friendship" Felicity said.

"I know it's hard but it's part of being a Miraculous holder," Rikki said. "Things will get easier"

"I know," Felicity said. "I need to think of something by tomorrow afternoon. Mia's going to ask"

* * *

Felicity spent most of the afternoon with Teddy. She needed a break from exam stress and Teddy wanted someone to play with him. Her Mum had just started attending a support group for people who had someone they cared about. It was Felicity's Dad's idea.

Teddy sat on Felicity's bed. Her Mum was on her way back and Felicity wanted to go over a few things before her English Exam tomorrow. As she pulled her notebook out, an envelope fell out of it.

"I don't remember this being here," Felicity said as she looked at it.

"Open it," Teddy said.

Felicity opened the envelope. Inside was a flyer for a Herbal Tea Shop.

"Felicity, Teddy, I'm home" Felicity's Mum called.

Teddy left Felicity's room, leaving Felicity alone with the strange flyer.

"I've never heard of this place," Felicity said as she looked at the flyer. It was then that she noticed something on the back.

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Wolfette. Everything will be explained. Take note of the address and then destroy this"

Felicity didn't know what to think of this. Someone else knew her secret identity.

"Rikki" Felicity called. The Kwami was asleep. "It's important."

"I'm sleeping" Rikki replied.

"I have chocolate," Felicity said.

"Where?" Rikki asked as he flew over to his holder. "I see you opened the envelope"

"Oh, this" Felicity said as she showed him. "Wait, you already knew about it."

"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you. The person who gave you the note is someone that you can trust" Rikki said.

"Who is it?" Felicity asked.

"He's a Guardian," Rikki said.

(TBC)


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Mr Lu

Previously

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Wolfette. Everything will be explained. Take note of the address and then destroy this"

Felicity didn't know what to think of this. Someone else knew her secret identity.

"Rikki" Felicity called. The Kwami was asleep. "It's important."

"I'm sleeping" Rikki replied.

"I have chocolate," Felicity said.

"Where?" Rikki asked as he flew over to his holder. "I see you opened the envelope"

"Oh, this" Felicity said as she showed him. "Wait, you already knew about it."

"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you. The person who gave you the note is someone that you can trust" Rikki said.

"Who is it?" Felicity asked.

"He's a Guardian," Rikki said.

* * *

Felicity didn't say anything. It was a big shock to her.

"How long have you known?" Felicity asked.

"A few weeks" Rikki replied. "I think it was the night that your Aunt died. I should have told you"

"Who gave you the note. I don't remember seeing anyone" Felicity asked, she wanted to find out who has been following her. They knew where she lived. 'What else does this person know about me'

"I was told not to tell you" Rikki replied. "If you want more answers we should go and meet him."

"Maybe your right. I should," Felicity said. If Rikki said that she could trust this person then maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Felicity walked out the doors of Maple Park School, Mia, Lena and Eliza followed. The English exam had finished and there is only one more exam left until they finished for the summer.

After stopping at Eliza's house to change out of their school uniform, the girls walked along the road.

"Hey, Felicity, do you have any plans?" Mia asked "Lena, Eliza and I are going to the library to go over some bits for the last exam. Did you want to come?"

"I can't, I have to do a favour for my mum," Felicity said.

"You said that the last time," Mia said. "Is there something your not telling us?"

"Mum's been struggling since her sister died, she's been having appointments at different places to try and help her cope" Felicity replied, "I offered to help her with a few jobs."

"Oh, I didn't realise," Mia said, "We can go with you if you like and then go to the library"

"No, it's ok" Felicity replied.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow" Mia said as she walked away with Leah and Eliza.

* * *

Time Skip

When Felicity arrived at the address she had been given, it wasn't what she was expecting. The outside of the shop had cream walls and in the shop window, you could see jars of tea leaves and a big gold teapot. It looked the shop had been there for a long time.

Felicity walked into the shop and looked around. A boy stood at the counter. On his top was a name tag with the name 'Josh' on it.

"Hello, can I help you?" Josh asked.

I'm just looking," Felicity said before she remembered that her Mum had asked her to pick up some tea bags on the way home from school. "Actually, do you sell earl grey here."

"Yes, we do. It's £5.00 for a box of 20" Josh replied. "Can I interest you in anything else?"

"No, thank you. I just take the box, please," Felicity said. Josh took the box of tea down from the shelf and placed it on the counter.

"That will be £5.00, please. Would you like to pay with cash or card?" Josh asked.

"Cash," Felicity said as she opened her school bag to get her money out her blazer pocket. She then gave it to Josh.

"Are you new around here. I don't think I've seen you in the shop before?" Josh asked.

Felicity didn't get a chance to reply. An elderly man came out of the backroom.

"Ah, you must be here for a tea-making session. Come, it's this way" The man said as he walked towards a door, giving Felicity a warm smile. "Josh, can you close up the shop before you leave please"

'Ok, this is strange. Maybe I should have brought Mia with me, but then she would find out my secret and tell everyone at school'

Josh had disappeared. Felicity looked at the man in front of her, studying him more now. He had grey hair, brown eyes and wrinkles on his skin. He wore a pair of brown trousers and a check shirt.

"Come, I'll make some tea," Mr Lu said.

Felicity decided to follow Mr Lu.

* * *

A few minutes later, Felicity found herself sitting in a Chinese inspired room. She had a steaming mug of tea in front of her. Felicity didn't really like tea but she didn't want to hurt the man's feelings.

"I still don't get why you contacted me. I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" Felicity asked.

"I'm what you would consider a guardian of the miraculous. You can call me Jin Lu," Mr Lu said. "It's been my job to look after what's left of the Western Zodiac Miraculous box for a while now. When my great grandfather was alive something happened that caused some of the miraculous to be separated along with the ancient scrolls. I thought I would never see them again. "

Mr Lu walked over to a cupboard and opened it. Felicity didn't see what he did next but Mr Lu came back with an old fashioned box in his hands. It was different from the one that Felicity saw when she met Master Fu.

"The miraculous of the robin, the owl, the raven and the lion are the only ones that my great grandfather managed to find," Mr Lu said. "I currently have the robin miraculous."

As he said this, another Kwami appeared. Rikki who had been listening to the conversation from Felicity's pocket appeared as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicity. I'm Flynn, Mr Lu's Kwami"

"Nice to meet you too," Felicity said.

The two Kwamis started flying around the room, playing with each other.

Felicity and Mr Lu continued their conversation.

"Do you have an idea about where they could be?" Felicity asked. "I found some of the scrolls as well in Paris. That's where I found the miraculous."

"Did you find anything else that could be of use?" Mr Lu asked.

"No," Felicity replied.

"That's a shame," Mr Lu said. "Anyway, it's important that you and Tawny Owl stop Firefly and free Tess from his control."

Rikki and Flynn stopped chasing each other around the room and joined their holders.

"You can count on both of us," Felicity said. "Should I mention this meeting or keep it a secret. We don't know our civilian identities."

"I've never really been a fan of those rules. All I can say is you will know when the time is right. If you need to talk, my door is open but please use the door located at the side rather than the shop door." Mr Lu said. He smiled at Felicity as she picked her school bag up from the floor.

"I'll keep that in mind. Rikki, come on, we're going now" Felicity said. Rikki hid in Felicity's bag.

* * *

Felicity walked into the house. Her Mum looked up and smiled at her.

"How did your exam go today?" Her Mum asked. "You sounded pretty stressed out this morning."

"It was ok," Felicity replied. "I got the tea you asked for"

"Thank you, Felicity," Her Mum said as she took the box of tea out the shopping bag. "You didn't have to go to one of those fancy tea shops tho. The supermarket tea is fine"

"It was on my way home. I took a different route. We stopped at Eliza's house" Felicity said. "I wanted to get it for you"

"It's very kind of you Felicity" Felicity's Mum replied. "I think I might have to pay this shop a visit next time. Anyway, dinner will be ready in five minutes"

Felicity smiled at her Mum before going upstairs to put her bag away.

* * *

Note:

The miraculous mentioned in the chapter have different origins to the ones that are seen in the Miraculous Ladybug Universe. The back story about Mr Lu's family will be revealed in a later chapter.

It may take me longer to write the next chapter.

Hope everyone's staying safe during these strange times.


	17. Chapter 17: Exam Master

'One more exam and then it's Summer' Felicity thought to herself as she got ready for school. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and then put her blazer on. Yesterday, she met Mr Lu, the guardian of the set of Miraculous that include hers and Tawny Owls. She also found out that some of the miraculous went missing years ago. Felicity secretly hoped that they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands.

"Still thinking about yesterday?" Rikki asked her

"Maybe but today is the last day of school before summer. I'm looking forward to spending more time with my friends before Sixth Form" Felicity said. "It's time to go now."

Rikki hid in Felicity's school bag.

When Felicity walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see that her Mum was up and dressed. It was the first time in almost six weeks.

"Morning Mum. You seem happy this morning," Felicity said.

"Oh, I thought it was time that I started to get on with life. After you have finished school today, I'm taking your shopping for a prom dress" Felicity's Mum said.

"Thank you so much," Felicity said as she hugged her.

* * *

Felicity arrived at school early and when she walked into her form room Robbie sat in the chair next to hers waiting.

"Hey, Felicity, you looking forward to the prom. Pre-Prom is at my house. You're invited. The offer is still open for us to go to prom together" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, you know that I can't. I have a crush on someone else and I don't want to make him think that I'm with you" Felicity said. She didn't want to upset Robbie but she needed to tell him the truth.

"I understand but you do realise he's never going to know if you don't tell him," Robbie said as he got up and went to sit with his friends.

Felicity looked at Robbie. Did he know that she liked Ben? Mia told her that boys didn't notice girls who like them but maybe Robbie's different.

* * *

Ben sighed as he walked towards Maple Park School. His father had just informed him that he had given a conditional offer for one of the best private sixth form colleges in London for A-Levels. Ben didn't want to go to a private school, he wanted to stay at Maple Park and continue the ICT programme. Most of his friends are staying on, including Felicity, who he had a crush on.

* * *

"Time is up, Put your pens down," The invigilator said while the other invigilators started to collect the papers. The students waited to be dismissed.

Sam, a 16-year-old boy, wasn't happy he found the last exam hard. He ran out of time and didn't get a chance to finish. It wasn't his fault that he got nervous and stressed out.

A window opened and Firefly stood in the light.

"The disappoint of a boy who wanted to finish his exam. This is perfect" Firefly said as he tapped one of the fireflies and watched as it flew away.

Sam tried to hold back tears as he walked out of the exam hall. He was the last person to leave. Most of the students collected their bags and left quickly. No one noticed the dark firefly enter Sam's pen.

"Exam Master, I'm Firefly. I'm giving you the ability to make your own exam rules. In return, you will bring me Wolfette and Tawny Owl's Miraculous"

Sam didn't say anything but the smile on his face was enough for Firefly to sense that they had an agreement. Sam turned into Exam Master. As Exam Master, Sam wore a gold hat with a big number 9 on the top. The rest of his outfit was mostly black with gold stripes on the jacket and shoes.

Exam Master walked back into the school hall.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," The invigilator said.

"I'm Exam Master and I make the rules around here," Exam Master said as he touched his hat with his pen, causing numbers to fly out and stick to the invigilators. The invigilators froze, unable to move. Exam Master was about to walk over and take his exam paper when he heard Firefly's voice in his head.

"Don't forget the deal. You're going to have to cause trouble to attract the heroes" Firefly told him.

Exam Master clicked his fingers and the invigilators turned to face him.

"Go and find others to join us," Exam Master said as he left the hall, his new followers did the same.

* * *

Felicity loved the feeling of walking out the doors of Maple Park, knowing that she didn't have to worry about exams for the time being, she was free from school. She was looking forward to spending the afternoon with her Mum shopping for a prom dress.

"Felicity, wait for me" Felicity turned around and saw Ben trying to catch up with her.

"Hi Ben," Felicity said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, glad that the exams are over now. Hopefully, my dad will give me a break from all the extra lessons. I had something that I wanted to ask you" Ben said. "Did you want to go to the prom with me?"

Felicity was about to answer his question when Ben suddenly grabbed her.

"What?" Felicity gasped. She was a bit shocked but then she noticed that Ben had saved her from getting hit by some strange gold flying thing.

"Thank you, I guess is the second time you've saved me," Felicity said. "I owe you"

"It's not every day that you see a big gold number being thrown at you," Ben said. "I've got a feeling that Firefly's responsible for this. We should hide and let the heroes handle this"

"Yeah, good idea," Felicity said.

"I better call me dad. He worries about me." Ben said "You can hide here"

Felicity watched as Ben ran off. Her face felt hot. Benjamin Russo had saved her from one of Firefly's minions. Felicity felt like she was floating on a cloud until Rikki brought her back to her senses.

"Felicity, Firefly's minion is not going to disappear," Rikki said.

"Guess, I will have to think about Ben later then," Felicity said. 'Firefly always chooses the worst time'

* * *

Ben sighed as he found a safe place to transform. He would have to find Felicity later. He let Oona out his pocket. Oona smiled at him.

"Oona lets fly," Ben said as he transformed into Tawny Owl.

* * *

Felicity watched from the rooftop as Exam Master lead his followers through the street. She didn't know where they were going but Exam Master looked familiar. She couldn't work out where he was from tho. Tawny Owl hadn't joined her yet but she needed to do something.

"Exam Master, I'm the one you're looking for, leave the school children alone," Felicity said.

"So the little wolf shows up. Where's your partner. Don't tell me he's scared" Exam Master replied.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Felicity said as she jumped down from the rooftop. She knocked a few of Exam Masters followers out the way.

"Is that before or after you hand me your miraculous" Exam Master said.

Felicity didn't say anything. She just looked at Exam Master as he used his pen to tap the big letter on his hat. Felicity moved out the way before she could get hit by one of the letters.

"Hope I didn't miss too much," Tawny Owl said as he landed next to Felicity.

"No, you're just in time," Felicity said as she knocked one of the letters away with her whip.

"The dark firefly must be in the pen. He uses it to send the letters out" Tawny Owl said.

"I think your right" Felicity said. "We need to deal with his followers first"

"Leave that to me. You focus on Exam Master" Tawny Owl said.

Felicity watched as Tawny Owl used his special ability to clone himself.

"Aww, is Mr Owl showing off," Exam Master said. "Maybe I can even get you to do the exam for me but first I need your miraculous." Exam Master looked around and noticed that his followers had gone.

"Looking for your followers. They're busy at the moment I'm afraid"

"You will pay for this" Exam Master said.

Felicity used her whip to knock the pen out of Exam Master's hand. It fell to the floor and broke in half, freeing the dark firefly.

Returning the whip to her, Felicity touched the firefly with it. "I free you from evil"

The firefly turned to dust and disappeared. Exam Master and his followers turned back to normal.

Felicity looked at the boy, who had been Exam Master. She picked up his pen and walked over to him.

"I believe this is your's," Felicity said.

"Thank you," The boy said as he took the pen and ran off.

* * *

Ben smiled at his partner.

"You were awsome today Tawny," Wolfette said.

"You ok. You seemed distracted for a bit" Ben said. "I still have a few minutes left"

"It's fine. I got something I need to now. We can meet later" Wolfette replied.

"Sure. It's always a pleasure to spend time with you Wolfie" Ben said.

* * *

Felicity sat in her room, she had music from her Spotify playlist in the background. Her Kwami hovered next to her eating some chocolate.

"Do you think Tawny Owl has feeling for me?" Felicity asked.

"Well, you've both become closer in the past few months. It's not uncommon for mine and Oona's holders to fall in love with each other" Rikki said.

"I guess. A bit like Ladybug and Chat Noir" Felicity said. "Do you think it's safe for me to tell him about Mr Lu?"

"That's for you to decide," Rikki replied.

"I don't think I can keep all these secrets to myself. I don't know how Ladybug did it for so long" Felicity said.

"You're not going to tell him your identity are you?" Rikki asked.

"No, not yet. It's not the right time," Felicity replied.

"Felicity, can I come in?" Her Mum called from outside the bedroom.

"Yes," Felicity said. Her Mum walked in carrying a bag that held Felicity's prom dress.

"I put this in your wardrobe," Her Mum said.

"Thank you. I'm so lucky to have a Mum like you. You helped me to choose a really nice dress" Felicity said. "I'm going to bed now"

"Ok. Night Felicity" Her Mum said as she left the room.

Felicity waited for a few minutes before telling Rikki that it was safe.

"It's time for patrol now," Felicity said as she smiled at her Kwami before transforming.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter. Next time we will get to see more of Ben and his life.


	18. Chapter 18: Summer

Ben loved the feeling of flying over the rooftops of London. He felt free from all the stress of his civilian life. He didn't understand why his father was so obsessed with him doing well and getting into a good sixth form.

_Flashback_

_Ben had just got in from school after his last exam. In his room, Ben got changed out of his school uniform._

_"Finally, It's over. No more exams or school for two months" Ben said. "I don't need to look at any silly formulas or equations."_

_Ben's father knocked on the door and pushed it open._

_"Someone seems happy"_

_"Oh, I didn't hear you come in," Ben said._

_"Sorry to scare you. I just wanted to remind you that just because school's finished it doesn't mean that you get away with not doing anything. You will still be having your private lessons"_

_"But Father, I don't need to study Maths anymore, I haven't chosen it as an A-level subject" Ben replied. "I'm doing Drama and ICT"_

_"I thought we decided that you were going to study English, maths and Law," His father said._

_"That's what you want me to study. I don't want to do those subjects. I don't enjoy them. Doing Drama and ICT will allow me to get an apprenticeship with one of the theatre companies" Ben replied._

_"I need someone to take over the law business when the time is right and I always thought that person would be you," His father said._

_"It's not what I want to do. Luka would be great and he is going to be doing his Masters in Law" Ben said. "Please father, let me do the things that make me happy"_

_"The offer is still there and I really hope that you consider it," His father said._

_Ben didn't say anything else. He didn't want to upset his father._

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Ben arrived at their usual patrol stop and found Wolfette waiting for him.

"Evening" Ben said.

"Hey," Wolfette said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something" Tawny Owl replied, he decided the change the subject. "Anway, what were you going to tell me"

"You have to keep these between the two of us," Wolfette said.

"Are you going to tell me who you are under the mask?" Ben asked.

"No. I was going to tell you about something I found out the other day. There are other miraculous, some of them are missing and have been for years. I've got a feeling that they are somewhere in this city" Wolfette said.

"Who told you that? I asked my Kwami about this but she told me 'I would find out when the time is right'"

"I meet someone the other day. I'm not supposed to tell you who he is but I just thought I would keep you involved. I know how it feels to be left in the dark," Wolfette said.

"I understand and I trust you" Ben replied. "Did you find the person you needed to find"

"No, I never found him," Wolfette said. "He asked me something but I never got the chance to reply and I feel bad."

"You must care about him a lot," Ben said.

"I do," Wolfette said.

The two heroes continued talking for most of the night.

* * *

It had just gone 11:00 in the morning when Felicity found herself being woken up by her younger brother.

"Wake up, Felicity" Teddy said.

"Five more minutes," Felicity said.

"Mummy" Teddy called "Felicity's not up"

"Felicity, it's 11:00, please get up. We're going to your cousin's house" Her Mum said.

"Ok, I'm getting up" Felicity replied as she pushed the covers of her. Teddy left the room and Felicity went to have a shower.

* * *

In the Russo house, Ben had just got back from picking up a bakery order with his brother Flavio. His father waited for them in the kitchen. It was unusual for Ben to see his father dressed up on a Saturday morning.

"Thank you for picking that up for me," His father said. "I don't know what I would do without the two of you"

Ben found this strange as well.

"Is everything ok?" Ben asked.

His father didn't answer him, instead, he was sent to help set the table in the oversized dining room. His other brother Luka and his step-mum Linda are already inside. Linda had a full face of make-up and wore a smart dress.

"Ben, could you get six side plates out please," Linda asked.

Ben took six side plates from the cupboard and put them on the table. He had just put the last one down when the doorbell rang.

The front door closed.

"Ben, sit down, please. Your Uncle is here" Linda said.

Uncle Marcello?

Ben hadn't been told anything about his Uncle joining them. When Uncle Marcello and Ben's father walked into the dining room, Ben expected Anna to follow but she didn't.

"Thank you for having me at such short notice" Uncle Marcello said as he sat down.

"It's no trouble," Linda said. "You're family. It's nice for us to be together again."

This was new, Linda didn't speak about Uncle Marcello often. Ben wanted to know what caused her to change her mind.

"What happened to Anna?" Luka asked.

"We split up. That's the reason why I'm here. I have nowhere to go" Uncle Marcello said. "I can't go back to Italy, there's nothing there for me anymore"

"How about we set you up in one of the spare rooms for now. It's no trouble at all" Ben's dad said.

Ben didn't expect this.

"Are you sure?"

"We've had our ups and downs in the past few years but at the end of the day, you are my twin brother." Ben's dad replied.

"Thank you" Uncle Marcello replied.

"It's no trouble. Luka and Flavio can help set up the spare room for you" Ben's dad said. He then turned to Ben, "I need to talk to you"

* * *

After a quiet brunch, Ben and his dad sat in the kitchen.

"Uncle Marcello will be staying in the room next to you until we set up the loft room. I know it's very sudden but your Uncle gets up very early for his job, I just wanted to remind you to be respectful and don't have to TV up loud after 10 pm" His dad said.

"That won't be an issue," Ben said.

"That's good" His dad replied. "You can go now"

Ben left and went back to his room.

* * *

Felicity found herself sitting in her Uncle's kitchen, helping her Mum to look after her cousins Jackie and Felix while her Uncle worked. Felix and Teddy sat on the floor playing with toys.

"Felix, look at my Wolfie doll," Teddy said. "Mummy found it"

Felicity remembered the doll. It was one of the first products to be made in a line of merchandise dedicated to her alter ego. The company had made Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls as well.

"Where did you get it?" Felix asked.

"There should be a Ladybug and Chat Noir ones as well," Felicity said. "Dad knew someone who's uncle worked with the company that made the toys. This is one of the original designs"

"You're so lucky," Felix said.

"I've met them as well," Teddy said.

"Wow," Felix said. "Did you get pictures?"

"No," Teddy said.

"There's loads on the Ladyblog tho. I went to the same as the owner of the blog" Felicity said. "I think I gave your Uncle the link to the blog"

Felix smiled but didn't say anything else.

"Who wants to help me with dinner?" Felicity's Mum asked.

"Me" Felix, Teddy and Jackie said.

"Teddy," Felicity said. Teddy turned around and looked at his sister.

"Thank you for keeping quiet about the pictures," Felicity said.

Teddy smiled.


	19. Chapter 19: Troubled Times

It was Monday morning in the second week of July, London had been experiencing unusually hot weather for the past few weeks and today was the same. Mia asked Felicity if she wanted to go to the local park. After getting permission from her parents, Felicity met Mia, Eliza and Lena at the park entrance.

The park was busy, people sat on benches or the grass, enjoying the sunshine. The four girls found a spot on the grass and sat down.

"Who's going to Robbie's house for pre-prom on Thursday?" Eliza asked. Mia and Lena said they are going.

"I'm going as well," Felicity said. "Robbie invited me"

"Does that mean he's your his date to the prom?" Lena asked.

"No, I'm not going with anyone," Felicity said. "I just want to enjoy myself without having to worry about boys"

"I understand, but you still have a crush on Ben," Eliza said. Felicity smiled at the mention of the boy she liked, but then she remembered Tawny Owl and the conversation they had a few weeks ago. Could it be possible to love two people at the same time?

"I do but I've accepted the fact that's he's not going to return it, even if he did ask me to prom," Felicity told them.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Mia asked.

"The day of the last exam. I never got the chance to reply to his question. Exam Master showed up and it never got mentioned again" Felicity said.

"But he was standing with you. Surely he wouldn't leave you" Lena said.

"He was and then when I looked up again Ben was gone" Felicity replied. "Anway, I don't want to talk about boys anymore. Mia said she had something to show us"

Mia got her phone out of her bag and once she found what she was looking for, she passed it to Eliza.

"What does it say?" Eliza asked. "It's a bunch of symbols."

"Can I see it please?" Felicity asked. Eliza passed the phone to Felicity.

Felicity looked at the picture. It showed a man dressed in a light brown tunic with a yellow sash across the middle. He had a pair of brown sandals on as well. In his hand, he had a long stick with a pointed top that was shaped like a lions head. On his neck, he wore a chocker. The chocker had a lions head in the middle with the eyes, and two little fangs coloured yellow.

The blonde-haired girl knew from her time spent with Mr Lu the other day that it was the lion miraculous, she couldn't tell her friends that tho. Mr Lu had the lion chocker in his box.

"Is something wrong, Felicity? You've been staring at my phone for ages" Mia asked.

"No, No, everything's fine. Where did you find the picture? if you don't mind me asking" Felicity said.

"I only find this out yesterday but before my parents got married and opened the sweet shop, my dad was had an interest in history. He was working on a project, he didn't say what the project was but he's had this since the late 1980's It was supposed to be given to the London Museum but I guess it never got there. "

"That's interesting," Felicity said, "Does you dad know anything about it?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything," Mia said. "Why? Do you know?"

"Nope," Felicity said as she got up. "Anyway, I have to go now. Mum wants me home"

"I'll come as well. We can walk home together" Mia said.

"It's ok. You don't have to" Felicity said.

* * *

Eventually, Mia ended up walking home with Felicity.

"Felicity, you know you can tell me anything. I'm your friend, you've been acting strange ever since you came back from Paris. Did something happen?" Mia asked.

"I can't tell you, it's not because I don't want to, it's because I can't", Felicity replied.

"I'm not sure I can be friends with you anymore," Mia said. "When you feel like telling the truth, maybe I will reconsider"

"Mia, wait" Felicity called but Mia didn't listen.

* * *

Mia continued walking, maybe she had been a bit unfair to Felicity but Mia knew that she's hiding something. All the excuses she's made up since school started and then Felicity shows up at school with dark circles under her eyes, surely it was better to talk to someone if she was having trouble at home.

Mia arrived home and found her parents working in their sweet shop.

"Mia, you're home early," Her Mum said. Mrs Smith noticed that her daughter wasn't acting like her usual self. "Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it?" Mia said as she ran upstairs, slamming the door shut behind her. In her room, she uploaded the picture of the scroll to her computer. She wanted to know why Felicity acted strange when she saw it but to answer that Mia would have to speak to her and that wasn't something she could do right now.


	20. Chapter 20: The Leopard Miraculous

Note: This chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one.

The school year had been a memorable one for Jayden Westbrook, he had finished Maple Park School for good and had been given conditional offers for his top two universities to study Forensic Science. One was London South Bank and the other was Anglia Ruskin University.

Staying in London had been suggested by his parents because he wouldn't have to move out, but there was a part of him that wanted to explore. Moving to Cambridge would give him that chance. He just needed to get good exam results.

"Jayden, we are going to your nan's house now, she needs help cleaning the basement," Jayden's Mum said.

"Ok, coming," Jayden replied. He looked at himself in the mirror, brushing his short blond hair behind his ears, his blue eyes sparkled. He wore a pair of black jeans and a red Ralph Lauren polo top. On his feet, he wore a pair of white trainers with a green stripe on the back.

Jayden walked past his Mum and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Isn't it wonderful to get out and do something?" His Mum said.

"Yeah, wonderful," Jayden sighed as he looked out the window. "I wish that you would let me go to the club with my friends tonight"

"Jayden, your not old enough to get into the club yet. Your 18th birthday isn't for another week" His Mum replied. "I thought we could go and see a movie tonight. It will just be three of us, your fathers working late."

"I know. It's not nice being one of the youngest in my year group but I'm up for seeing a movie with Conner" Jayden said as his Mum drove through the outskirts of London.

His nan lived in a small village in Kent. The house she lived in had been in the family for many years, it's where his Mum grew up. When Jayden was younger, they would spend a week there every summer as a family until Jayden's father put his foot down and refused to go, this happened a few years before Jayden's grandad passed away.

Jayden's Nan's in her late 80's now and it was getting harder for her to live alone so they decided it would be best if she moved and lived near the other family members.

* * *

Jayden's Mum pulled up outside and they got out the car. They walked up the driveway and his mum knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and behind it, a lady with short light blonde hair and blue eyes stood.

"Jayden, it's been ages, how have you been?" His Nan asked.

"I'm good. How have you been?" Jayden asked as the closed behind them.

"Everything's good. Why don't you sit down and I will go and get some drinks" His Nan said.

"It's fine, you take a seat and I will get them," Jayden said as he went to the kitchen.

His Nan didn't have time to respond. She went to sit with her daughter who was looking at some of her projects. Mostly sketches but some paintings including one of a younger version of Jayden.

"He still has the spark in his eyes. Just like your dad did at his age. Seeing Jayden makes me miss him so much."

"We all miss him. He'd be proud of his grandson"

Jayden watched as the two adults hugged each other. He didn't want to break the moment so he left the cups of tea on the table next to them and sat in the armchair opposite.

* * *

After catching up, Jayden found himself standing in the entrance to what his Nan called the basement. It hadn't been touched or used for a long time. Dust and spiders webs covered most of the corners. Different boxes and shelves could be seen, a few of them had china plates in them and others contained photos from the past. His eyes landed on a box that sat on the middle shelf. The box resembled a treasure chest.

"Nan, what's this?" Jayden asked.

"That belonged to your Grandad. I haven't seen it in ages. He never told me what he kept in the box. Why don't you take it upstairs and have a look?" His Nan said.

"Are you sure? I could stay and help" Jayden asked. He didn't want to leave them to do all the work.

"It's ok. If you find anything that you like, you can keep it. Your Grandad would want you to have it" His Nan told him.

Jayden picked the box up and went upstairs to the lounge.

* * *

In the lounge, he opened the box and looked inside. Inside the box was newspaper clippings from the 1950s, a picture of their wedding day, a baby picture of Jayden and various other bits. It seemed like a memory box, deciding that he didn't want to look anymore, Jayden was about to put the box to one side when he noticed gold and black wrist cuff. He pulled it out of the box and looked at it.

"I'm sure that Nan won't mind if I try it on," Jayden thought to himself.

Jayden pulled the wrist cuff onto his right wrist. He didn't get a chance to looked it on his wrist, a blinding light came from the wrist cuff.

"Finally, I'm free" Jayden heard someone say.

"Mum, Nan, is that you?" Jayden asked as he looked around the room.

His eyes landed on a strange creature that was a yellow almost brown colour with a large head and small body, black rosettes could be seen covering most of the body.

He also had tiny ears on his head and two long whiskers on his checks.

"Did you just speak?" Jayden asked as he backed away from the being. "What were you doing in Grandads box?"

"Wait, your not Charlie?"

"No, I'm Jayden, Charlie was my Grandad," Jayden said.

"Is Charlie still around?"

"Not anymore. He died five years ago" Jayden said. "I'm one of his grandsons. There's my younger brother as well."

"Could you tell me what year it is?"

"It's 5th July 2017," Jayden said.

"Wow, it's been a while" The being said. "It's almost like time doesn't exist when I'm in the wrist cuff"

"I'm a little confused," Jayden said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to humans acting this way. Usually, the screen and shout when they see me for the first time. My names Mikko, I'm the leopard Kwami."

"What's a Kwami, is it like the Genie from Aladdin," Jayden asked.

"I don't know what Aladdin is but I know about Genies. I'm afraid I don't grant wishes but I can give you superpowers via my miraculous which is the wrist cuff you're wearing" Mikko said.

"What kind of powers?" Jayden asked.

"Well to start you will get enhanced speed, strength and agility. You will also be able to jump high and climb easier. The leopard miraculous doesn't have a superpower like the others. Your weapon is a boomerang. It will come in handy, trust me"

"Sounds cool. How does it work?" Jayden asked.

"Well to start with, you have to be wearing the wrist cuff and then you have to say the magic words "Mikko, spots appear"

"Jayden, get ready to leave, we are going in five minutes," His Mum said as she walked into the living room. Jayden panicked but as he looked around for the Kwami, he noticed that the magical being wasn't there.

"Mum, did you know that Grandad had this picture of me as a baby," Jayden said.

"I gave it to them. It was taken a few minutes after you were born."

"This appears to be a memory box. There are concert tickets as well."

Jayden's Nan came into the room.

"Did you find anything interesting?" His Nan asked.

"Yeah. There are photos, newspaper cutouts, badges, an old school report and concert tickets." Jayden replied.

"Did you find the wrist cuff you're wearing in the box as well?" His nan asked.

"Yeah. I know I shouldn't have tried it on without asking, I'm sorry," Jayden said.

"Jayden, it's ok. Your grandad always wore that wrist cuff in our early years together. He never told me where he got it or who gave it to him. That's what made me fall in love with your Grandad Charlie, he was mysterious but also kind" His Nan told him. "You can keep the wrist cuff. It suits you"

"Thank you," Jayden said as he hugged his Nan. "I'll take good care of it."

* * *

Jayden and his Mum said goodbye and then got in the car to make their way back to the city of London. While his Mum drove the car, Jayden looked up the times for the action movie.

"There's an 8:30 pm showing or there's one at 8:00 pm," Jayden told his Mum.

"Shall we book the 8:30 one. That gives us enough time to pick up your brother and get popcorn before the film starts" His Mum said.

"Sounds good" Jayden replied.

* * *

Jayden found himself wide awake after watching the film. His brother had gone to bed but Jayden couldn't sleep. He felt like he had forgotten something important. The young adult went through a mental checklist but couldn't figure out what he missed out. Making sure that his younger brother didn't wake up, Jayden made his way to one of the spare rooms in the house.

He looked down at the wrist cuff.

"Mikko?" Jayden said as he looked around for the Kwami after he turned on the side lamp. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he got answers. "There's no one here. It's just me."

Jayden knew that he had to face this problem by himself. He couldn't tell anyone about what he had witnessed earlier. No one would believe him anyway, his friends would think he's crazy.

"Maybe I am crazy," Jayden said to himself.

"Why would you say that?" Mikko asked.

"So, I wasn't making things up earlier. You really do exist. I knew it. It all makes sense now" Jayden said.

"Trust me, I'm real" Mikko replied as he landed on the table next to Jayden.

"Ok, what happens now?" Jayden asked. "I take it I can't tell anyone about you."

"You're a fast learner. No one but the Miraculous holders should know that Kwamis exist" Mikko said. "Also, if you do decide to transform, I suggest you choose a code name for yourself. Think of it as a secret identity. "

"Wait, that means that Wolfette and Tawny Owl have miraculous," Jayden said.

"Who?" Mikko asked.

"Wolfette and Tawny Owl. They showed up almost a year ago. There's this bad person called Firefly who turns people into villains. A few of my friends have been turned into villains. Wolfette and Tawny Owl save them and turn them back to normal. He wants their Miraculous, no one knows why he wants them but I'm sure it's for nothing good."

"Ah, Rikki and Oona must be active. It's been ages since I've seen them," Mikko said. "The wolf went missing years ago and the owl isn't used as much a some of the other miraculous."

Jayden took a few minutes to take in the information that Mikko had just told him. He needed time to think about things.

"It's getting late now, can we talk about this in the morning. I need time to think about things."

"Of course," Mikko said.

* * *

Felicity looked at her phone, noticing all the missed calls and messages she had from Mia. Over the past few weeks, it had been hard to find time to spend with Mia. They had finished their exams but Felicity still had secret missions as Wolfette which made it hard, Firefly's minions seemed to be getting smarter and the battles would last serval hours, often leaving Felicity with sleepless nights. As she looked at the last message, she knew she needed to come up with a reply.

Felicity, I understand that things may be different now but I don't understand why you are ignoring me. It's almost like you don't want to be friends with me and that hurts. I'd rather you came and told me yourself rather than ignore me.

Felicity started typing.

Mia, I haven't been ignoring you.

Felicity didn't know what to put. She left the phone on the charger. Felicity tried to fall asleep but she found herself tossing and turning. She needed to talk to Mia in person, that was the only way to solve the problem.

* * *

Mia stared at her phone. Eventually, tears started to fall down her face and on to the screen.

* * *

The darkness in the unknown room disappeared Firefly stood in the light.

"Ah, the troubles of a broken friendship and the desire to know the truth. What a perfect idea for my little fireflies" Firefly said as she tapped one of them with his wand and sent it out.

* * *

The firefly landed on Mia's phone.

"Tired of being lied to by the people you trust. Truthseeker, I'm giving you the ability to make people tell the truth. All their lies and secrets will be revealed. In return, I need Wolfette and Tawny Owl's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?"

"Of course, Firefly," Mia said.

* * *

Note:

Jayden is a character that appeared in an earlier chapter, he was head of the debate club at Maple Park School. I had fun creating his character.


	21. Chapter 21: Truthseeker

_Previously _

_"Tired of being lied to by the people you trust. Truthseeker, I'm giving you the ability to make people tell the truth. All their lies and secrets will be revealed. In return, I need Wolfette and Tawny Owl's Miraculous. Do we have a deal?" _

_"Of course, Firefly," Mia said. _

_Mia turned into Truthseeker. As Truthseeker, Mia had pale skin, her hair turned purple and she wore a jet black dress that came to her knees with a pair of black biker boots. Her phone stood out in the early morning light as it had her pink phone case. _

_"Now, let's find Felicity," Mia said as she left via her bedroom window._

* * *

Ben was enjoying a quiet night. His parents had gone out for dinner and he knew they wouldn't be back till after midnight. His step-brothers had gone out as well, so he had the house to himself, well apart from his Uncle Marcello who eventually moved into a different spare room and his Kawmi Oona.

"I wish they would go out more often," Ben thought to himself as he turned on the TV to watch a movie.

Ben lost track of time and when he looked at the clock on his phone, he noticed that it was now 11 pm.

Ben climbed into his bed, being careful not to wake Oona, who had fallen asleep on one of his pillows. He heard his parents come in from their night out but he didn't wake up. He slept through the night and the next time he opened his eyes, it was morning and the blinding light from the sun was coming through the gaps in the blinds.

Ben got out of bed and started to get ready, hoping for a normal morning until his phone dinged, telling him that he had a notification.

"Supervillain by the name of Truthseeker has taken a teenage girl hostage on top of the Whitechapel Gallery. Police are currently at the scene and people are being told to stay away."

Ben looked at the picture closely and noticed that the girl's one of his close friends, Felicity. What a great day this was turning out to be.

"Oona, we have to transform. Felicity's in danger," Ben said.

Oona didn't say anything but nodded at Ben.

"Oona lets fly," Ben said as the Kwami got pulled into the miraculous turning him into Tawny Owl.

* * *

Felicity woke up with a strange feeling, it was like she knew someone was watching her but when she looked around she couldn't see anything.

"If it isn't my best friend Felicity," Someone said. Felicity turned around and found herself looking at a girl with pale skin, a jet black knee-length dress and black biker boots. It was the phone that stood out to her.

"Mia," Felicity said.

"Mia's gone. I'm Truthseeker and I'm going to find out what your hiding from me" Truthseeker said. "The first question, do you have a crush on Benjamin Russo?"

"Yes, he's the most amazing boy" Felicity found herself saying. Was this what caused Mia to become one of Fireflies minions.

"That's interesting. What happened in Paris? Do you know Ladybug and Chat Noir outside of the masks?"

"No, I don't" Felicity replied. Truthseeker's phone turned red.

"You are not telling the truth," Truthseeker said as she carried Felicity across the rooftops of London. Luckily for Felicity, Rikki had managed to climb into her pocked without being seen.

* * *

Ben flew across the rooftops of London until he found the Whitechapel gallery. Truthseeker and Felicity stood on the roof.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, tell me what you know about the picture I'm showing you," Truthseeker said. Ben watched from a distance, planning his next move.

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't know anything about it or how to read it. The text is written in code" Felicity said.

"Let the girl go. It's me you want" Tawny Owl said as he landed next to them.

* * *

Firefly watched

"Take his pin" Firefly ordered.

* * *

"Give me your Miraculous and then you can have Felicity," Truthseeker said.

"Felicity, first" Tawny Owl replied.

"Fine, take her," Truthseeker said. "I've got more important things to do"

* * *

Felicity found herself in Tawny Owl's arms being carried across the rooftops of London.

"I don't think we've met before. The names Tawny Owl."

"I know, I've seen you on TV. You save London regularly. I'm Felicity."

"Is Truthseeker a friend of your's?" Tawny Owl asked.

"Yeah," Felicity replied. "Please save her"

"I will but first I need to try and contact Wolfette," Tawny Owl said as he landed on the ground and pulled out his communicator to try and call Wolffette but it went to voice mail.

"Maybe she's busy," Felicity said.

"Well, I better go now," Tawny Owl said as he left.

* * *

Felicity stayed quiet for a few minutes and then looked down at her wrist. She could stop Mia but first, she needed her Kwami.

"Are you ok, Felicity?" A familiar voice asked. Felicity looked around trying to locate the voice and then realised that it was coming from her pocket.

"Rikki, you followed me," Felicity said.

"I snuck into your pocket when Truthseeker wasn't looking," Rikki said.

"Are you ready to put an end to this mess?" Felicity asked.

"You're going to have to fight your best friend," Rikki said.

" Nope, I'm going to save my best friend," Felicity said.

"Rikki, Paws Out"

* * *

Felicity found Truthseeker fighting against her partner.

Looking at Truthseeker, Felicity noticed her phone, that was the only thing that stood out to her, it had to be where the dark firefly was hiding.

"Tawny, look out," Felicity said as she noticed the strange ray of light coming from Truthseekers phone. She didn't want to know what would happen if they got hit by it.

The ray hit one of the many civilians that stayed to watch.

Felicity still didn't understand why people would want to stay. It wasn't a party.

* * *

In his secret room, Firefly watched.

"Wolfette's finally showed up. It won't be long now and the miraculous will be mine"

* * *

"Nice to see you, Wolfie," Tawny Owl said.

Felicity smiled at her partner.

"Truthseeker isn't messing around. If we get hit, its game over for us. Our identities will be all over the internet," Felicity said.

"That wouldn't be a good thing. We need to get the phone from her without getting hit" Tawny Owl said.

"Yeah but that's not going to be easy," Felicity replied.

"Need some help?" Someone asked.

* * *

The two heroes turned around and saw a boy with wild blond hair. He also wore a skin-tight yellow almost brown coloured suit with black rosettes. On his face, he wore a yellow almost brown domino mask with four black rosettes. On his back, he had a boomerang covered in a similar pattern to his suit.

"Who are you?" Felicity asked.

"I guess you can call me Leopard,"

"You're a miraculous holder?" Felicity asked. Felicity knew that the leopard miraculous wasn't in Mr Lu's box, so the boy must have found it. She wasn't going to ask him now, they had to stop Truthseeker.

"Yes, I am, You can trust me," The boy said.

"I'm still waiting. Firefly wants your Miraculous," Truthseeker said.

"Firefly isn't getting any jewellery from us," Tawny Owl said.

"We'll see about that" Truthseeker said as she fired a truth beam at them which they managed to avoid.

Felicity started to hear the voices in her head again.

"Ok, I've got an idea," Felicity said as she told the boys her plan.

While Felicity tied her whip around two street post, Tawny Owl and Leopard worked together to distract Truthseeker. Tawny Owl used his cloning power to make copies of himself and then the two heroes made there way over to where Felicity waited.

"Ok, funs over. Your little clones have gone" Truthseeker said as she reached out to try and take Tawny Owls pin but as she walked forward, she failed to notice whip string on the floor and tripped over it, sending the phone flying out of her hands and onto the floor. Felicity stepped on it with her foot, freeing the dark firefly.

Tawny Owl had untied her whip from the posts and gave it to her.

"I free you from evil," Felicity said as she touched the dark firefly with her whip. The firefly turned to dust and disappeared. Any damage that was caused by truthseeker got fixed and the people under her influence didn't remember anything that happened to them.

Tawny Owl went over to Mia and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Tawny Owl asked.

"I think so. I don't remember much. I was in my room and then I heard this voice talking to me, that was the last thing I remember" Mia said.

"Firefly got to you but everything's ok now," Tawny Owl said as Felicity and Leopard walked over.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," Mia said.

"It's not your fault, it's Fireflies fault," Felicity/Wolfette replied.

Tawny Owl's Miraculous beeped.

"You're about to change back, Tawny. I'll take Mia home," Felicity/Wolfette said. "Thank you for your help, Leopard. Hope to see you around. You should join us on Patrol tomorrow night."

Tawny Owl smiled and then took off over the rooftops of London before disappearing completely.

Leopard didn't hang around either.

* * *

"Let's get you home, Mia," Felicity/Wolfette said.

"I need to see Felicity first. I owe her an apology and make sure that she's ok" Mia said.

"Felicity's safe. Tawny Owl told me that he took her to a safe place. Your family must be worried about you"

"Ok, I'll tell you the way," Mia said. Felicity/Wolfette made sure that Mia was holding on and then she used her whip to pull them up to the rooftops.

Mia told the superhero to drop her by the backdoor that leads to her families apartment.

* * *

After dropping Mia home, Felicity/Wolfette managed to sneak in through her bedroom window and realised her transformation. Felicity didn't get a chance to speak with Rikki.

"Felicity, you're ok. I was so worried about you. When I saw the news" Her Mum said as she hugged her.

"I'm good, Wolfette brought me home," Felicity said. "Can I go see Mia, please?"

"Of course, but I need you to take Teddy with you. I have a meeting with your Uncle and an estate agent. Uncle James is thinking about moving" Her Mum said.

"Why? I thought he liked the house" Felicity asked.

"He does but they don't have any need for the extra rooms, since the bed and breakfast business shut down and they're not getting the extra income. We are only discussing things today. Uncle James hasn't made a decision yet"

"I understand," Felicity said.

* * *

Felicity sat in Mia's room with Teddy next to her. On the way to Mia's house, Teddy wanted to hear about what happened with Truthseeker but Felicity told him that it wasn't the right time and she would talk about it later.

"Mia, I'm sorry" Felicity started to say before Mia interrupted her.

"No, Felicity, I'm the one that should be apologizing. I was rude and unfair to you. I understand that things have changed since you returned from Paris and there are things that you don't want to share and I respect that' Mia said.

"It's ok, Mia. I wasn't upset, It's hard. I want to tell you but I can't" Felicity replied.

"I know. Maybe in time you will but until then I will always be here to talk if you need to" Mia said.

"Thank you, Mia" Felicity replied.

Mia walked over to her desk and took something from it.

"Here, I want you to have this" Mia said as she gave Felicity a plastic wallet. Inside the plastic wallet was the original copy of the scroll that Mia had shown them in the park.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"My dad has no use for it anymore and he gave it to me. I want it gone. I do not need it and you seemed interested when I showed you the picture I almost lost my best friends because of it" Mia replied.

"Ok, thank you, I guess," Felicity said.

"What's that?" Teddy asked, trying the grab the wallet from Felicity.

"I'll show you when we get home" Felicity replied. "I'll see you later Mia"

"Bye, Felicity," Mia said as Felicity and Teddy left.


	22. Chapter 22: End of Summer

Felicity entered the house with her younger brother following behind her and went to her room, Felicity opened a drawer and pulled out the journal that she was given in Paris. She opened it and took out a plastic wallet with other old looking scrolls.

"What's that?" Teddy asked as he looked at the drawings.

"There drawings of previous superheroes" Felicity replied.

"Wow," Teddy said, amazed by the drawings.

"I think we should take them to the guardian, Felicity," Rikki told Felicity.

"Ok but not right now. I can't take Teddy with me" Felicity said.

"Take me where?" Teddy asked as he looked at Felicity.

"Nowhere" Felicity answered, hoping that her brother would drop the subject. "Do you want to play with your cars?"

"Yes, please," Teddy said as he hurried out of Felicity's room and downstairs to the lounge.

In the lounge, Teddy had his car mat and toy cars out. He also had some lego people from his lego set. Felicity watched Teddy playing with his cars.

* * *

The following afternoon, Felicity found herself standing in front of Mr Lu's Tea Shop. After going shopping with her Mum and Teddy to buy Teddy's school uniform for his first day of school.

Flashback

Felicity, Teddy and her Mum walked into the house. Her Mum put the shopping bags on the floor and went to the cupboard.

"Felicity, could you do me a favour please?" Her Mum asked.

"Sure" Felicity replied.

"Could you go back to that nice tea shop and pick up a box of Earl Grey and a box of Mint Tea, please?"

"Of course," Felicity said. "I'll just go and get my purse from my room"

End of Flashback

Felicity walked into the shop and went over to the front desk. Josh smiled at her.

"Hello," Josh said. "How can I help you?"

"Could I have a box of earl grey tea and some mint tea please?" Felicity replied.

"Of course," Josh said as he got the items from the shelves behind him. While Josh got the items Mr Lu appeared from the back of the job. He wasn't alone, another customer followed him.

"Thank you for coming," Mr Lu said. He then looked at Felicity who was paying Josh. Josh smiled at Felicity as she walked out of the shop.

Felicity waited for a few minutes before she turned down a small side alley leading to the flat entrance. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Felicity walked in.

"Felicity, come in, I'll make some more tea," Mr Lu said.

"Actually would it be possible to have some water please?" Felicity asked. "I don't really drink tea"

"Of course," Mr Lu said as he went to the kitchen.

Mr Lu came back and placed a glass of water in front of Felicity.

"Thank you," Felicity said as she took a sip.

"Where's Rikki today?" Mr Lu asked.

"Oh, he stayed at home, I only came to give this to you," Felicity said as she pulled a plastic wallet out of her bag. "It's the scrolls and a new one that my friend's dad found a few years ago"

Mr Lu took the scrolls from Felicity and looked at them.

"That's all of them. They are back where they belong. I wish I could say the same for the miraculous."

"I've always wondered what the purpose of the scrolls is The language they are written it's almost like code, nobody can read them," Felicity said.

"The code isn't strange. The knowledge of the code has been passed down through the generations of my family, my grandfather passed it on to me and as far as I'm aware, I'm the last person in the family line" Mr Lu said. "I've been taught enough, I should be able to translate some of the code"

"Why are the scrolls so important?" Felicity asked.

"They contain some secrets about the miraculous and their powers. Maybe even some new ones that we haven't discovered yet" Mr Lu replied. "Your friend was right to give this to you"

"Her names Mia. Her dad was interested in history and was taking part in a project at one of the London Universities in the 1980s. Apparently, it was supposed to go to a museum but it never got there. Mia gave it to me this morning" Felicity said as her phone dinged. She took it from her pocket.

1 New message from Mum:

Felicity didn't look at the message, she only noticed the time on her phone.

"I have to go now. Mum's wondering where I am," Felicity said as she got up and made her way to the door.

"That's ok, I understand. It's not easy keeping secrets from the ones you care about," Mr Lu replied.

* * *

(Time Skip)

It was now the last week in August and three heroes found themselves sitting on top of the Whitechapel Gallery, one of their favourite spots in the city.

"I'm moving away next week," Leopard said. He should have mentioned it earlier but he didn't know how to them without revealing too much. Anglia Ruskin University had confirmed his place and given him a move-in date.

"Ok. I guess this was going to happen eventually. You did tell us that you might be leaving. It's a shame. Having you on the team has made a big difference" Felicity said.

"It's not forever. I will come back" Leopard said. "It's for education"

"I'm going to stop you from saying anything else about this. We have a rule that we don't talk about anything to do with our civilian lives that could reveal our identities to each other. It's not safe yet," Felicity said.

"I won't say anything else," Leopard replied, "I guess I will see you around then."

After Leopard left, Felicity turned to Tawny Owl.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh," Tawny Owl said, "I slipped up the first time but you never spoke to me the way you did to him."

"Are you on Leopards side now?" Felicity asked. "I don't like keeping our identities secret but it has to be this way for a reason. Firefly is getting dangerous. You've seen the powers he can give his minions. It's not just for our safety but our families and our friends."

"I'm not on anyone's side," Tawny Owl replied. "I don't want to argue with you. We are both on the same team and have the same goals. To protect the city from Firefly and find his Miraculous."

"Ok. I understand" Felicity said.

* * *

Jayden released his transformation and looked into the darkness. His brother was fast asleep but Jayden knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

"I should have stayed away from them," Jayden said "I never should have got involved with Truthseeker. I guess moving to Oxford will do me good. This whole city is crazy"

"Jayden, everyone makes mistakes. It was your first time. Wolfette's being doing this for two years and Tawny Owl almost a whole year now. I didn't think the two of them would be that strict about their identities. It never used to be that way" Mikko said.

"I guess my grandad and your other holders didn't have a crazy supervillain after them" Jayden replied.

"No, but there were other dangers. I won't go into detail but please think carefully about this. You don't have to quit." Mikko said.

"You're saying that I should stay and cancel my uni place?" Jayden asked.

"That's your choice. Nobody's stopping you from going. I can only advice you and my advice would be to do what you think is best" Mikko replied.

Jayden thought about his choices as he got ready for bed. Maybe now was a good time to leave. He needed change in his life after the past few weeks.

* * *

Note:

I just wanted to mention a few things:

Teddy will be starting his first year at school. Children in the UK start school the school year they turn five.

Felicity and her friends are now 16 years old.

The leopard miraculous has been passed down in Jayden's family for a long time. The reason why Jayden never got it is because his grandad died before he could give it to him.


End file.
